Queen Bitch and The Archer
by foreverlovingdaryldixon
Summary: Collection of my new (hopefully better written) responses to Caryl prompts. Fluff, smut, angst and drama ensue.
1. Carol gets dressed up

Set in Alexandria season 6

* * *

Carol flicked through the last outfit in Maggie's wardrobe and sighed, she hadn't worn stuff like this in years, not since she first got together with Ed.

"Yeah you know this isn't really my style," Carol said shutting the doors, turning around to face Michonne and Maggie.

"Sure it is," Maggie perked up, "you just think it's not your style."

Michonne hummed in agreement, her attention going back to painting her nails.

"Maggie all of this stuff would make me look ridiculous," Carol argued slouching down on the bed.

"Woah careful!" Michonne exclaimed, her hand being jolted by Carol's sudden movement.

"Sorry," she grumbled, head in hands.

"Come on Carol," Maggie encouraged, "just let me and Michonne dress you up, do your hair, makeup, everything and if you don't like it I promise you can take it all off."

She sat up and thought for a moment, biting her inner lip.

"I bet a certain someone will definitely like what he sees," Michonne sniggered, glancing over her shoulder at her.

Carol shot back a look, "who are you talking about?"

"Like you don't already know," Maggie laughed, already looking through her wardrobe for an outfit.

Carol looked back and forth between them, a genuine look of confusion on her face, "who?"

Maggie smile left her face as she looked back at Carol, "you really don't know?"

"Um, no," Carol said, "care to elaborate?"

"Oh hell no," Michonne said firmly, "we will let tonight speak for itself."

"Just tell me who it is?" Carol asked her curiosity growing.

"No way, I'm with Michonne on this one, I wanna see his reaction," Maggie said throwing a dress at her.

"Maggie what an earth is this?" Carol gawked looking at the dress.

"It's a dress," Maggie said simply, "trust me, with a killer pair of heels you're gonna have someone drooling all over you."

"I can't wear this!" Carol exclaimed.

"You can and you will," Michonne said getting up to look through Maggie's shoes.

"But-"

"No buts," Michonne cut off, "you're wearing it and that's final, okay?"

Carol let out a reluctant and hesitant sigh before conceding, "…yes, okay."

Maggie clapped her hands in excitement, "I'll do your makeup."

"Good god," Carol murmured under her breath.

She took the dress and stupidly high pair of shoes Michonne picked out to the bathroom to change.

"Don't look in the mirror," she heard Maggie shout, "I want the final reveal to be a surprise."

"Yeah yeah," Carol grumbled pulling her shirt over her head.

The dress Maggie picked out was very elegant, but also left very little to the imagination in the cleavage department. It was all black with a deep plunge, hugging her figure perfectly. The dress stopped mid-thigh, she couldn't remember the last time she wore something this revealing. The arms were delicate lace, stopping at her forearm.

The heels Michonne picked was not something Carol would of chose in a million years, but she had to admit she was a little bit in love with them. They were a red suede platforms with a strap going over the top of her foot. They were surprisingly comfy for heels.

She did as Maggie said and didn't even glance in the mirror before she left the bathroom, going straight into the bedroom.

As soon she walked in the room Michonne gawked at her, her jaw slacking a little.

"God damn, girl's got legs on her," she said.

Maggie turned and let out a little squeak, "oh my god you look amazing."

Carol pulled nervously at the hem of her dress, "you sure it's not too much? I mean it's just a engagement party."

"No way, this is perfect," Michonne reassured.

"Makeup time!" Maggie gushed before Carol had a chance to doubt her outfit further.

Maggie pushed her shoulders so she sat down on the bed and immediately got to work.

While Maggie did her makeup, Michonne styled her hair, not massively different to usual, just a few styling products to enhance her natural soft gray curls that framed her face.

After what felt like a lifetime to Carol they finally finished.

Maggie stepped back, admiring her artwork, Michonne walked around and grinned nodding her head.

"You're ready," Michonne said.

"Damn boy's gonna lose his mind," Maggie murmured under her breath, only loud enough for Michonne to hear.

Carol stood up looking down until she got to Maggie's full length mirror.

She looked up and her breath caught a little, she still looked like her, but at the same time like a whole new person. She actually felt like she looked good, for the first time in a long time.

Maggie had painted her lips matte red and gone with a subtle smoky eye topped off with cat flick making her eyes look fierce and seductive.

"Alright ladies it's time," Michonne said hearing Rosita, Tara and Sasha come in.

Carol ran one hand through her hair and downed the rest of her drink, "alright lets do this."

She walked down the stairs and heard the gasps of the others.

"Carol, wow, you look amazing!" Rosita said passing her a shot.

"I would," Tara said giving her a nod before laughing.

"Right we're meeting the guys over there in a minute so we'll do a shot and go?" Maggie asked everyone.

"Sounds good," Sasha said picking up her own shot.

"On three ladies," Rosita said.

"One…two…three!"

Carol slammed the shot and cringed at it's bitter taste. Her nerves were getting the better of her, she wasn't so sure this was a good idea.

****  
They arrived at the party to see the guys hadn't turned up yet.

"Typical," Rosita laughed, "Abraham spends more time styling his beard than I do my own hair."

After barely being there for a minute they had already been handed a shot of some sort of whiskey.

Carol took it gratefully, needing more confidence than she currently had. It burned her throat and warmed her insides. She drank a lot more liquid courage before the guys turned up but at this point she had excused herself to the bathroom.

She ran her hands through her hair, the alcohol giving her the edge she currently needed. After ruffing her hair up around the edges and smoothing out her dress she decided to go back downstairs.

She made it halfway down the stairs when Daryl walked in the front the door, immediately looking up.

Michonne quickly nudged Maggie nodding her head towards Daryl's direction.

Carol didn't notice him at first, her eyes scanning the room of people below her. He couldn't take his eyes off her though, he couldn't even find the words to describe what he was feeling. His stomach was doing all kinds of flips, she looked breathtaking. He drank her in, top to bottom, looking at her simmering blue eyes, her oh so tempting lips, the plunge in her dress the he couldn't even discreetly look at, the way the dress kissed every dip and curve on her body and her silky smooth legs that seemed to never end.

As she got further down the stairs she looked forward, catching Daryl's gaze. She gave a smile watched him practically ogle over her.

"Hey you made it," she said, breaking him out of the trance he had been in.

"Uh, yeah, you, you look, I mean, well, fuck," Daryl said rubbing his hand over his face at his fail to articulate.

Carol knew what him meant and grinned, "thanks, I wasn't so sure."

"You kidding me, you look incredible," he said relieved he could get some words out.

"Thank you Daryl," Carol replied blushing a little, "you wanna get a drink?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I need it," he responded following behind her as she walked to the kitchen.

His eyes inadvertently trailed down to her ass as her hand reached back and grabbed his hand to make sure he was still following. As she breezed past Michonne, Maggie shot a knowing look at her. She laughed and then they both turned their attention to a dumbstruck Daryl following closely behind, his eyes drinking in their concoction…


	2. Alexandria shared room

"You gotta stop smokin'" Daryl said pulling Carol out of her stare as she sat on the porch.

"Why? You smoke, no big deal," Carol responded quietly taking another drag.

Daryl snagged the cigarette from her hand, rolling it between his fingers.

Carol reached up trying to take it back from him, "come on Daryl give it."

"You don't need it," he said, stepping backwards as she stood up, trying to grasp it again, "you don't."

Carol could feel the desperation in her chest swell, she did need this, she needed an escape from that room where she spent oh so many sleepless nights.

"Daryl," Carol pressed on, her eyes rolling when he threw it on the ground.

"You wanna talk?" he asked stepping towards her.

She shook her head rubbing her eyes that stung deep within their sockets.

"You wanna sleep?" he asked tilting his head at her.

She sighed running her hands through her hair, "that's the reason I was out here, I can't sleep, I just lay up there, alone in that room and I just think…I just, think."

Daryl stayed quiet for a minute, he knew she needed his help, she finally wanted it, he just wasn't sure how to give it to her.

"Do you want me there?" he asked, completely unsure of himself, maybe she needed to not be alone with her thoughts.

Carol met his eyes, they crinkled at the edges as she gave him a small smile.

"You would be okay with that?" she asked, her voice just as uncertain as his.

"Well yeah if that's what you want, I'm here," Daryl murmured the last bit, looking up at her through his hair.

Carol's hand reached out to squeeze his arm gently, her feather light touch leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Her hand retracted slowly and she let out a long yawn, stretching out her muscles that ached and felt heavy.

"You wanna go up now?" Daryl asked watching her as she fought to keep her eyes wide open.

She hummed a sort of response and made her way back indoors, Daryl following closely behind.

It was the first time Daryl had been in Carol's room since they'd got here, it was relatively basic, nothing too fancy. A lot of her homemaker stuff was lying around, evident that she was still using that to hide behind.

Carol slipped off her shoes pulling out a set of pajamas for her, Daryl couldn't help but pull a face that Carol caught the end of.

"Problem Dixon?" she questioned raising a brow at him looking down at the clothing now set on her bed.

Daryl raised his hands slightly, "no nothin', nothin', just didn't have you down as the kitten pajama wearin' type that's all," he snorted.

"You want me to wear something different?" she asked her brow still raised at him.

Daryl scoffed as he kicked his boots off, "no you wear whatever you're comfortable in-"

"Well you've made me conscious of the cute pink kittens so I guess I'll have to pick something else," Carol interrupted, throwing the pj's to one side.

She settled for something far less out there, a silk long-sleeve navy night shirt with matching shorts, and what she realized when she put them on short shorts.

"Okay I'm dressed," she said after telling Daryl to advert his eyes so she could get changed.

Daryl's eyes sweeped up and down her more than once before he realised she was watching him.

His cheeks flushed red immediately and he cleared his throat before being able speak, "so- I- uh, I'll sleep, y'know, down here," he stuttered gesturing to the floor.

Carol laughed, "Daryl you're not sleeping on the floor, get your ass in bed."

"But-"

"No buts, get in," Carol insisted, hopping into bed opening the quilt on the other side.

Daryl grumbled a little but complied, wriggling his way into the cold sheets.

"Fuck you're cold," Daryl hissed as Carol's leg momentarily brushed his

"Yeah well if someone hadn't made fun of my cat pajamas's maybe I wouldn't of had to result to these skimpy things," Carol teased.

A shiver went down her spine as his hand inadvertently grazed across her thigh.

"Sorry," Daryl cringed as he moved away from her.

"Where do you think you're going, you're the reason I'm this cold, it's your job to keep me warm my little furnace."

He edged back towards her, her cold hands pressing against his sides and his arm went bravely around her back.

A heat went to Daryl's cheeks again as she giggled at him.

"See knew it wouldn't take you long to heat up pookie," she grinned.


	3. Board games

The rain relentlessly lashed down outside so much so that everyone had decided to mooch around indoors all day. They didn't really need for anything and as long as people were on watch they were pretty relaxed.

Michonne and Rick hadn't come out of their bedroom since early hours of that morning and no one dared interrupt whatever they maybe doing. Glenn and Maggie were also upstairs, discussing living arrangements for when the baby eventually came along.

It was just Daryl and Carol sat silently in the living room, Carol sat by the window, looking out at the heavy rain that hit loudly against the window. Daryl sat across from her, fiddling about with his bow for no apparent reason, god he was bored. He eyed around the room looking for something to do, he didn't see much point in filling the silence, it was comfortable between them, not talking, but damn he was going stir crazy in this house.

He walked across the living room, Carol's eyes averting to him, following as he reached into the cupboard in the television unit.

He pulled out a box, his eyes looking up to meet hers, "wanna play?"

"Scrabble?" Carol questioned, not being able to see the box clearly.

"Yeah, I just figured, y'know, something to do," he said shrugging his shoulders.

She smiled at him and moved over to the space next to where he was sat on the couch.

"Well this'll be interesting," she said ushering him to sit next to her, "you're going to have to give me leeway on words that aren't actually words you know that right?"

Daryl scoffed and sat next to her, opening up the box, "and why's that?"

"Cause otherwise we're not going to have much of a game," she laughed, "I'm not very good at this."

Daryl hummed, "that's fine cause I'm excellent, hope you're prepared to lose," he chuckled stretching out as she set up the game.

She rolled her eyes at him, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow lightly.

"Watch it Dixon," she warned, her eyes slanted mischievously.

Daryl gave her a grin, "ladies first," he said looking down at his own letters.

She eyed him once more before looking down at her own, four letter word was all she had, not the best start.

"B-i-k-e, bike," she said placing the letters out on the board, "ten points to me."

"Okay okay," Daryl said thinking, "besotted."

He placed the word down hers and shot her a quick smug smile, "11."

She rolled her eyes dramatically as she looked down at her own letters again.

As the game went on Daryl was ahead but not by much, although she had used words that she wasn't sure were actually words, but he let that slide.

She frowned at the board and focused on beating him, she was not letting him gloat to her all afternoon, especially when there was nowhere else to go.

She grinned to herself as she found a word, a word worth a lot of points and one that might even throw him off his game.

"29 points to me Dixon," she said smugly not yet putting down the letters.

"What!" Daryl protested, "how? What with?"

"With jizz," she said calmly eyeing him as she waited for a reaction.

He looked at her as if he were trying to process it, "with, jizz?" he asked.

"Uhuh," Carol hummed simply placing the letters down, then looking back up at him with her big innocent eyes.

He stifled a cough before responding, "good job."

The whole atmosphere in there had changed, she could feel his eyes burning into her as she looked down at her new set of letters.

"Thanks," she replied brightly waiting for him to look down at his letters, "it's your go."

"Oh right, uh, yeah," he said his eyes scanning over the board and then his own letters.

He hummed and grunted to himself before placing the letters on the board, "lick," he said quietly, his points now at a safe distance behind Carol's.

Carol wasn't sure why she did it, it was more a compulsion than an informed decision but as his gaze met hers again, she licked her lips, mostly she thought because they were dry but the way he watched her sent a shiver down her spine, making her arch her back ever so slightly as she look upwards urging the feeling to go away.

"It's your go," he whispered, much closer to her than what she thought, pulling her out of whatever moment she was having.

"Hm, oh yeah," she babbled looking at the jumble of letters.

She didn't mean to do it again, but it's the only word she could see and points wise it wasn't bad.

She could feel his stare still on her as she placed the last of her letters down.

There was a long lingering silence as Daryl looked between the word and her.

"11 points for me," she mumbled.

"…Orgasm," Daryl said eventually, "your mind in other places today?"

Carol blushed red, "no! It's just I couldn't see any longer words…actually…"

She picked up another scrabble piece and added it on the end of the word.

"Orgasms?" Daryl raised a brow at her.

"It's always better plural," she said, referring to the game and points. She realized that was definitely not how it sounded.

Daryl opened his mouth slightly looking for words to say as she processed her own.

"Oh shit. No- that's not- I mean- I was talking about- I was just giving you tips- oh fuck not like that I mean- about the game- not your sex life- oh I just- fuck," she buried her face into her hands and refused to even look at Daryl, her face was burning like a thousand suns and then some.

After a minute or so she dared a peek through her fingers, seeing Daryl placing one last letter down, clearly the game wasn't over.

She looked down at the board and frowned, "your move? Daryl that's two words."

"But it is," he said barely over a whisper, he was even closer than he was before, she hadn't even felt him move.

She could feel the heat radiating off his body and her heat pooling between her legs.

His head moved ever so slightly closer, neither of them knew what they were doing, right now they were acting on impulse, on urges.

"Daryl," she whispered, her breath fanning across his lips.

"Yeah?" he asked throatily, his voice strained but quiet, his hand traveled slowly up her thigh, grasping her by the hip.

Their faces were barely an inch apart but Daryl refused to move any further, he told her it was her move, not his, if she wanted it she could come and get it.

Carol's tongue slipped out to moisten her mouth again as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"Hey you guys playing a game?" Glenn asked casually walking in with Maggie closely behind. Daryl instinctively pulled away, hitting the board as he did to jumble up the words that were now scattered on the floor.

Glenn's smile was quickly wiped off his face when he realized what he walked in on. Carol looked hot and flustered as anything and Daryl was now stood, awkwardly fumbling about with the game.

Maggie let out a small snort as she realized what was going on.

"Think the games over, come on, let's leave these two to it, I think they might of been busy," she said throwing Carol an eyebrow raise and a wink, "I'm sure we can play later."


	4. The First Christmas is the Hardest

_Prompt (Christmas):_

 _It's Carol and Daryl's first Christmas together as a couple. Since carol really isn't in the mood to celebrate because she's missing Sophia extra bad this time around, Daryl does everything he can to make the day special for her. Possible proposal? Possible discussion of him wanting to try for a baby with her?_

I did leave the discussion about having another baby out just because I feel like that's not where Carol would be at.

* * *

He could see that distant look in her eye, had been there since plans for Christmas at Alexandria had begun. Watching her with cautious eyes he placed his lips to her bare shoulder, bringing her out of whatever stare she seemed to be stuck in.

"Ya okay?" Daryl murmured against her skin, his eyes seeking out hers.

She hummed a sort of response, turning her head to face him with a sad smile, "I'm fine."

"Nah you're not," he said softly, slightly pulling away from her.

She sighed at how well he knew her, "it's just…hard you know?"

Daryl nodded even though he was sure he had no idea how it would feel to lose a child, he could never fully relate to the pain she was going through. No matter how much he wanted to be there for her he never felt like it was enough.

He did all he could in that moment as he saw the tears well in her eyes, wrapping a protective arm around her, pressing her temple to his mouth, his hand coming up to stroke her hair.

"Shh," he soothed as a small weep escaped her.

She clung to him like he was her lifeline, letting herself go through the motions. This would be the first official Christmas without Sophia. Technically there had already been a few but had passed them by without a second thought, fighting for survival no room to celebrate.

"I'm sorry," she spluttered, attempting to pull herself together, pushing back gently against his chest.

"Don't gotta be sorry," Daryl said determinedly, using the pad of his thumbs to wipe away her tears, his palms cupping her face.

She leaned into his touch, her tears now ceasing as her eyelids closed.

"I'm just not up for celebrating this year," she whispered sadly.

"Then we won't," he soothed pressing his forehead against hers, her eyes opening to look into his, "we'll have a day, just you 'n' me, I'm sure they'll survive a day without ya."

"Daryl that's not fair to you-"

"I don't care none, if ya ain't enjoying yourself I ain't gonna be either, and I don't wanna spend it with no one else so I'm stayin' with ya, alright?"

She gave him a small but genuine smile then coming forward to press her lips lightly to his, "alright."

The day came round quicker than she'd expected, waking up she'd almost forgotten all about it, _almost_. A sigh left her lips as she realized that there was no escaping it and her hopes to sleep through Christmas had not been achieved.

She stretched out her aching muscles, feeling across the other side of the bed coming up short when no one was there.

Rubbing her eyes she glanced across at the empty space where Daryl usually slept, maybe he had decided he wanted to go celebrate, she wouldn't begrudge him of that.

No sooner had the thought occurred her bedroom door opened, Daryl walking in wearing nothing but his lounge pants, holding a tray full of food.

"Mornin'," he smiled kicking the door shut behind him.

"Thought you'd gone to Rick's," she said, her tone holding no malice.

"Told ya it was just gonna be me 'n' you," he replied, placing the tray into her lap leaning down to give her a gentle lingering kiss.

She looked down at the tray and back up at him a smile growing on her face, "you made me breakfast?"

He rubbed the back of his head now looking nervous, "yeah, that cookin' shit, ain't as easy as ya make it look y'know."

She looked down at the plate of slightly burnt toast and runny fried eggs and grinned.

"It's perfect, you're perfect," she reached up to curl her hand around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss, "thank you."

"S'okay," he mumbled before crawling over her to his side of the bed.

She offered him a piece of toast which he took gratefully, sitting in silence while they ate.

"Is there, um, anything you'd want to do today? We don't have to, jus' if you wanna," Daryl asked his eye flicking to her.

Carol shrugged her shoulders, "anything distracting would be nice."

Daryl nodded, thinking for a moment before going into his bedside draw, "got a pack of cards, ya know how to play?"

Carol scoffed at him, "'do I know how to play?' Dixon you under estimate me."

Daryl gave her a smirk at that, "okay miss confident, I ain't gonna take it easy on you though, so don't be cryin' when I hand your ass to ya."

"I'd like to see you try," she teased as he shuffled the cards with ease, "need something to bet."

"How 'bout I win I get to ask you a question, any question I want," Daryl's eyes look dangerous as a devilish grin crossed his face.

"And I get to do the same if I win?" she asked curiously.

Daryl nodded confident that she'd never win anyway, "uh yeah sure."

It was fair to say his ass thoroughly got handed to him, not the other way round.

"Fuck Carol give a guy a chance," at this rate he was never going to be able to ask her one damn question, and one question was all he needed.

She'd asked him an array of embarrassing ass questions from, how many woman have you slept with, how old were you when you lost your virginity, did you like it the other day when I did that thing with my tongue…it was enough for him to want to stop playing all together. He ploughed on though, he just had to win once, he could do that, right?

"What I tell you about underestimating me?" she laughed as she reshuffled the cards, "plus you insinuated you were actually good at cards."

"I am good at cards," he grumbled before muttering under his breath, "ya just happen to be a little bit better."

Carol heard him and chuckled handing out the cards yet again. He focused this time, like really fucking focused and finally he won, barely.

"Damn baby really worked up a sweat during that game didn't you?" she teased bracing herself back on her hands.

"Won didn't I?" he grunted a smirk on his face.

"That you did," she praised mockingly, "now you get to claim your prize, ask away."

Daryl went quiet for a minute pretending like he had to think about it but actually he'd had this question in his mind for days. Now though he felt of a wave of uncertainty wash across him, what if she didn't want this?

"Five games later and you still can't think of one question?" Carol giggled getting a brief glare off him.

"I'm thinkin' woman," he grumbled, fuck it, do it, just do it, stop being a pussy and just ask her.

"Marry me," he said simply, it sounded more like a statement than a question but there was enough uncertainty behind his tone to let her know that he was in fact asking.

Her jaw went slightly slack, her mouth popping open, "I…what?"

"Marry me?" he made sure it sounded more like a question now as he reached into his lounge pants pocket, pulling out a small diamond ring.

She let out a little gasp as her hand clasped to her chest, "Daryl," she breathed.

He said nothing, letting her process and decide, although he felt like he was dying inside.

"For real?" she asked just above a whisper.

"For real," he whispered back, shit he wasn't any good with this kind of stuff.

"Yes," she breathed after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Yes?" he asked his eyes lighting up.

"Yes," she said louder, a smile plastered across her face as she lunged across the bed, locking him into a hug.

He let out a grunt at the impact before chuckling into her hair hugging her back.

Her eyes glistened with tears as Daryl pulled away just far enough to capture his lips with hers, the kiss filled with all the love she'd never received but oh so deserved.

"Ya wanna see if it fits?" Daryl asked as he eventually came up for air, "it ain't much-"

Carol stopped him placing a finger to his lips, "it's more than enough."

She removed her finger, holding her hand out to him as he slid the ring on, admiring how pretty it looked against her pale slender hand.

He pulled her into another embrace, his mouth pressing against her ear.

"I love ya so much," he murmured pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"And I love you Daryl," she replied as a stray tear of not sadness but of glee rolled down her cheek.


	5. Christmas couldn't get any better?

_Prompt: Carol finds out she's pregnant and plans a cute way to tell Daryl. Bonus: Daryl proposes to Carol by hiding the ring in the Christmas tree and having her look for it_

Set as if Denise never died, I liked her.

* * *

There it was again.

Those two little pink lines confirming what she'd secretly known to be true for weeks, she was pregnant.

And actually she wasn't worried about his reaction. They'd been together over a year now, they were ready.

They were at a place where they were comfortable with each other, physically and emotionally. It took a while for Daryl to be okay with telling people about them being something with an actual label, but he got there in his own time.

A buzz of excitement went through her as she decided how to tell Daryl the news. Christmas was just three weeks away even though she'd love to wait till Christmas day the thought made her want to spontaneously combust, she was just too impatient.

Even though she wanted him to be the first to know there was going have to be at least one person before him if she wanted this to work.

It was a few days later before she'd managed to catch up with her.

"Denise," Carol called after her as she went into the make shift doctors office.

"Carol, what can I do for you?" Denise asked in a friendly tone, stacking medicines back onto their right shelves.

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a favor? And maybe just keep it between us?" Carol asked with a smile.

Denise stopped what she was doing now, turning around to face Carol, "what kind of favor?"

Carol took a moment before asking anything, knowing that this would be the first person to know anything about her pregnancy.

"Do we still have the ultrasound machine we brought down from Hilltop for Maggie?"

Denise looked at her as she put two and two together, her eyes drifting down to her still flat stomach and back up.

A grin threatened to form on her lips, "yeah I think so…you need it?"

Carol couldn't stop the smile that upturned her mouth, "yeah I think I do."

Denise immediately embraced her into a hug, "Carol that's great, I bet Daryl was ecstatic!"

"That's kinda what the favor was about actually," Carol chuckled, "I need a picture of an ultra sound to surprise him with."

"Oh okay," Denise nodded, walking across the room, pulling a machine out of the cupboard, "no problem."

Carol's eyes lit up with almost childlike wonder as Denise moved the probe around with the cool jelly. Forming on the black screen was a small grey blob confirming the pregnancy tests for sure. The more Denise moved the probe around the more the blob became something more than just a blob, she was able to make out a head, a body and even tiny little hands and feet.

"Oh," Carol breathed, her eyes glossing over as Denise took the screenshot, continuing to move the probe around her stomach to give Carol a good look.

"Baby looks healthy," Denise murmured quietly, "you're quite far gone already, I mean for someone not even showing."

"How far gone am I?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the screen for a moment.

"From the looks of this I'd say about nine to ten weeks," she said before taking the probe off the stomach, passing Carol some tissue as she went to retrieve her picture.

"Already?" Carol asked, she knew she'd been pregnant for at least three weeks or so, but nine to ten? She'd not even had any pregnancy symptoms.

"That's definitely what it looks like, we'll do another scan after you tell Daryl, check everything's going okay but for now, everything looks good."

Carol's hand dropped to her stomach, rubbing absent minded circles there, "thanks Denise and please-"

"I won't tell anyone," she assured before Carol's words had even left her mouth, handing her over the image.

Carol smiled and thanked her once more before leaving, tucking the picture away in her pocket, tonight she'd tell Daryl.

It wasn't often they got to have meals together, especially not just the two of them, but tonight was different, not that Daryl realized that yet.

"Do ya want anything?" he blurted out randomly half way through his meal.

"Sorry?" Carol asked confused as to where this was going.

He shook his head at his own poor communication, "I meant for Christmas, I mean, you've decorated the damn house head to toe so I'm guessin' ya wanna celebrate it?"

Carol shook her head determinedly, "no, I just want to spend the day with you."

She got a grin from him at that, "I wanna get ya somethin'."

"Daryl I don't need anything, honestly I have everything I have right here."

She reached across to rub her thumb across his knuckles, her other hand discreetly cradling her stomach, butterflies kicking up.

When they both finished their meals Carol's eyes fell on a Christmas cracker on the table and she reached across to pick it up.

"Come on, get in the Christmas spirit Dixon," she said ushering for him to grab the other side.

He made a show of sighing and rolling his eyes but he'd be damned if he could deny her anything. He reluctantly took the other end pulling it with some force when he felt her tug her end.

Her strength was no match for his, if she was going to make him do this he was at least going to win.

The cracker snapped, Carol left with nothing but the handle she was pulling on to start with, Daryl with the end full of crappy novelty prizes.

"Ya happy now?" he gloated pulling out a folded pink paper hat, "gonna make me put on this stupid hat too?"

She shook her head laughing, "what prize did you get?"

He reached his hand in seeing the laminated piece of paper curled around the inside edges.

"Don't look like much of a prize, it's a piece of paper," he scoffed pulling it into his view.

He paused staring down at the image, "what the hell-"

It was then that the realization hit him, as he looked up at Carol with wide eyes, his gaze dropping down to where her hand rested on her stomach.

"Are ya- Is this?" he couldn't form sentences right now, instead just pointing to the picture and then to her stomach.

Carol's eyes threatened to spill over as she nodded a smile breaking out on her face.

Daryl's eyes were steaming up as he wiped at a now sniffling nose.

"We're gonna have a baby?" he managed to choke out.

"Yes, yes we are," she said softly the smile still in place.

Daryl stood quickly then, helping Carol up as he pulled her into an embrace, his face burying in the crook of her shoulder and neck. The tears were really close to falling now as he pulled back his hand dropping to her stomach.

"How far gone are ya?" he rasped, his voice going croaky.

"Denise thinks about ten weeks, she said we could go for another scan so you can see the baby soon if you want to?"

"Hell yeah I want to," Daryl responded without hesitation, a grin now plastered on his face.

Carol made a noise that was a half laugh and half cry feeling so much happiness that she hadn't felt before she met him.

He cupped her face in his hands leaning down to give her a kiss, loving, tender and sweet, his lips caressing hers in a fluid motion.

Christmas couldn't get any better for Carol.

"I got ya a present," he said as he lit the fire early Christmas morning, the frost on the window giving them enough privacy from anyone that may have been walking past.

"I told you I didn't want one," Carol scolded with a grin on her face, going to stand with him by the now gradually rising fire.

"Hey that's not fair, ya got me one," he said pulling her close, feeling her very small bump press against his stomach as he looked at the twelve week scan framed on the fireplace.

"That's different," Carol scoffed, "that's for both of us."

"Well so's my present," he quipped back, giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose making her crinkle up her face in a smile.

"Okay then, so where is it?" she asked not seeing anything under the tree.

"Hidden," he replied, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"What? That's not fair."

Daryl plopped down on the couch and chuckled, "sure it is. We'll play a game of hot and cold to help you find it."

"Or you could just tell me where it is," Carol frowned getting another laugh out of Daryl.

"Not a chance woman, look it's in the room just start lookin' already, ain't got all day."

He stifled a grin at the glare she gave him followed by a sigh.

"Fine," she complied walking over to the window.

"Cold."

She rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe she was doing this.

Next she went to the bookcase in the corner of the living room.

Daryl didn't even turn his head to look back at her, instead putting his feet up on the coffee table, "even colder."

Then she came around to stand next to him on the couch, "ya still cold."

She sighed walking towards the fireplace.

"Warmer," he smirked.

She followed it along until she got the Christmas tree.

"Damn you're hot," he winked flashing her a toothy smile.

"You said it wasn't under the Christmas tree," she grumbled looking under the tree still coming up empty, "what the-"

"I never said it was under the tree," Daryl corrected her.

"So what it's on the damn tree somewhere?"

Daryl let out a low whistle as he planted his feet on the floor, "not just a pretty face."

She flipped him off at the earning a snort from Daryl as he now watched with eager eyes, her own eyes scanning the branches of the tree.

"You best not be messing with me Dixon cause I swear to-"

She stopped as something caught her eye, something that was definitely not a Christmas decoration.

"Daryl," she breathed, her fingers grasping around the small object that was attached to a branch with string.

"Yeah," he whispered somehow ending right up behind her without her even noticing.

She turned, clutching onto the object for dear life.

He took the clenched hand in his, turning it over so he could open up her palm, finger by finger. His eyes cast downwards as he took the string off from it, then coming back to meet hers, never had anyone looked at her with such love in all her life like he did.

Carol's breath hitched in her chest as he took a step back, now dropping to one knee, the sparkling object coming into focus.

The ring he now held up towards her was breath taking, she had no idea where he got that or how much trouble he went to getting it. The fire turned the tiny cut diamonds into dancing flames like the suns morning rays as it peaks over the horizon.

"Carol," he started already feeling his throat go tight, "Carol, you're my best friend, my partner, you mean so much more to me than you'll ever know. There's no other woman I'm ever going to want to spend my life with, no other woman I'm going to want to wake up next to in the morning, no other woman I would want to have our child. So…Carol will you marry me?"

The tears were already falling by this point and she enthusiastically nodded while spluttering out a yes somewhere in the mix.

He scooped her up into a hug, lifting her effortlessly off the ground as she wrapped herself around him, pressing soft kisses into his neck and collarbone.

When he put her down she could see he was shaking, a tear forming in the corner of his own eye as he took her hand sliding the ring onto her finger.

She pulled him back into an embrace, her hand cradling the back of his head, her mouth pressed against his ear.

"I love you Daryl," she whispered.

"I love you too," he murmured back in the crook of her neck.

Carol was wrong, Daryl found that one thing to make her Christmas better than she'd ever hoped for.


	6. Winter Wedding

_Prompt (Christmas)-_

 _Daryl finds a cute little way to propose to Carol. And afterwards carol doesn't want to wait anymore to be tied to Daryl in every way possible, so they plan a wedding in a few hours and end up getting married in front of all their friends and family. Carols always wanted a winter wedding._

* * *

When she woke the sun was just creeping up, falling through a gap in the curtain splaying out a brilliant orange light against the wall. She stirred cocooning herself in the warmth of the covers not committed to waking up yet.

She felt Daryl shift next to her as he reached into her cocoon, drawing himself closer to her. She let out a sigh of content as his fingers drew circles on the exposed skin of her hip, his scruff now grazing her neck as he pressed light lazy kisses there.

"Good mornin'," he drawled, his voice low and gravely making her shiver into his touch.

"Merry Christmas," she responded, tilting her head back to capture his lips with hers in a slow and deep kiss.

Daryl let out a hum of pleasure, "Merry Christmas indeed," he said pulling her tighter against him, his morning erection pressing through his sweats into her ass.

Carol lets a small unsurprised gasp before she teasingly grinds her hips back into him.

Daryl's head dropped to her shoulder, lightly biting at the flesh there as he attempted to stifle a groan.

She giggled in response, pulling away from him all too quickly.

"Naw now come on," Daryl whined, reaching out for her as she slipped out of bed, "that's not fair."

"We'll have time for that later, we only have about an hour before everyone comes over and I want you to open your presents," she grinned, making the mistake of crawling onto the bed to kiss him once more.

He leant into the kiss, grasping her waist and flipping her onto her back before she had the chance to move away.

"Daryl," she squawked as she bounced less than gracefully on the bed onto her back.

Something of a primal growl came out of his throat as he straddled her, pinning her in place, a dark smirk on his face.

She wriggled underneath him trying to get him to move, "let me go," she laughed, using her hands to try and push him over.

"Not a chance," he smirked, lifting her hands over her head as he moved in to kiss her, her resistance crumbling immediately.

The longer the kiss went on the more turned on Carol became, now grinding her hips into his, managing to break her hands free to weave her fingers into his hair.

His hands went wondering, sliding up her t-shirt to cup her breast, massaging it until he got a long moan out of her. He bit down hard on her lip as she thrust into him, her movements becoming erratic. That's when he knew, _now_ it was time to stop.

In one swift motion he rolled off her, landing on his feet as he stood at the side of the bed, watching her as she struggled to control her labored breathing, a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked her hands trying to grab a handful of his top to pull him back down.

"Come on you said it yourself, we'll have time for that later, we got presents to open," he teased a dark smile on his face.

"You fucking kidding me Dixon?" Carol seethed, her whole body now worked up to feel like a live wire, " _now_ you want to stop?"

"Yep," he said enthusiastically bouncing on the balls of his feet, "come on, time's a wastin'."

"Screw you," she grumbled burying herself back into the covers, trying to work herself down from the state he'd got her in.

"I told ya we'll do that later," Daryl replied a mischievous look on his face, "now up ya get."

Not a moment later Daryl had ripped the covers from her, setting a chill from the frosty winter's morning all over her body.

"Daryl!" she yelled finally jumping out of bed, pushing him in the chest.

"Oh good you're up," he grinned, tugging her hand to take her downstairs.

She rolled her eyes unamused as she followed, settling herself on the floor of the living room.

He grabbed a blanket from the couch wrapping it around her as she looked for his presents under the tree.

Her anger subsided a bit at his attentiveness, but not enough for her to crack a smile at him.

"I'm still mad at you," she grunted, passing him over a present.

"I know," he chuckled, examining the present in his hand.

"Careful," she warned as he went to turn it upside down

He teared off the wrapping paper he saw a clear tub, the contents filled with some sort of pie maybe?

"It's peach cobbler," she explained watching a slow grin grow on his face, "don't tell anyone though, I stole a lot of stuff from the pantry to make that, Olivia would kill me."

He scoffed at her, already using his fingers to take a section, savoring the sweet flavor in his mouth.

She shook her head at him laughing, "at least there won't be any evidence left over."

After a few mouthfuls he put the tub down to the side, handing her a small present.

They carried on like this, gifting what little but meaningful gifts they had to each other until finally Daryl presented Carol with a large box.

"Daryl, what the hell?" Carol questioned wondering what an earth he could have got her that was so big.

"Go on open it," he encouraged watching as he tore the paper away.

It was a large cardboard box and at this point Carol was beyond confused, or at least she was until she opened it.

"Oh," she said shooting him a look that made him give her a one sided smirk, "you're playing that game."

She pulled out a slightly smaller wrapped box from within the bigger one and eyed Daryl curiously, "are there a lot of layers to this?"

Daryl shook his head the look on his face totally giving away his lie.

She pushed on, unwrapping the next layer and the next and the next, each time her face getting less and less impressed with him.

"Daryl if there's actually nothing in here at the end of this I will personally beat your ass."

He laughed loudly watching as she finally got the smallest box.

"I mean _really_?" she scoffed waving the wrapped box in her hand, "how much smaller can they get?"

She took the next layer off, not fazed by the fact it was a ring box, expecting to find another one even smaller inside.

Whipping open the box she paused, sighing when there was in fact nothing in there.

"See now why would you put all that effort-" she began turning around to face him.

Her heart skipped a beat before it began furiously pounding in her chest at the sight before her.

Daryl Dixon was down on one knee, a ring clutched between two fingers as he held it up to her.

"Carol, god I know I can be a real pain in the ass sometimes but ya gotta know I love you more than anything. There ain't no one ever gonna compare to you, there's a time I didn't think I'd ever love someone, that just weren't for me, but you, god you mean the world to me. So Carol, would ya do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her hand raised to her mouth to prevent a squeak of happiness coming up, instead she opted to lunge herself at him, her arms wrapping in a choke hold around his neck.

"Yes," she whispered, "yes yes yes and yes again."

"Yeah?" he asked, not actually believing it was really happening.

"Yes!" she yelled smashing her mouth against his in a passionate hungry kiss.

He slid the ring in place on her finger where she rubbed in with her left thumb, admiring her new jewelry addition.

"Okay, when did you wanna, y'know?" Daryl asked now somewhat nervously.

Carol thought for a minute before deciding, why wait any longer? She had no doubts that he would be the only man she'd ever love in this life time and the longer they waited the more chance they had of being separated, that was no longer a chance he was willing to take.

"Today."

Daryl almost choked, "what?"

"Today," she repeated unable to stop the smile on her face.

"Ya sure?" he asked, he was all in, he just wanted to make sure she was too.

"Daryl I love you, I want to be tied to you in every way possible, why wait any longer? Besides, I always wanted a winter wedding."

"Alright, winter wedding it is," he said pulling her in for another kiss.

The next few hours were a blur, their family had come over and together they'd broken the news, Carol getting lots of hugs and gushing smiles, Daryl getting a few manly pats on the back however being fully pulled into a hug by Glenn.

With the offer of Father Gabriel they had someone to marry them, deciding it would be nice to do it in the church. A group of them went over to set up, lighting candles and taking all the artificial flowers they could find to decorate and make a bouquet. Another group offered to cook the food that Carol was originally going to do while Rosita and Maggie helped get her ready. Glenn and Aaron offered to find a more than reluctant Daryl something to wear.

In just a few short hours everything was ready, their friends and family now sat in the church, Rick stood at Daryl's side by the alter as his best man, smiling to himself as he watched him fidget in the white button down shirt and black suit pants he was made to wear.

Carol felt like her heart was about to burst in her chest, Maggie had found a long white dress for her to wear, more summery than wedding but it would do. There were bits of loose material flowing around her in the winter breeze, a pale blue cardigan covering her shoulders. Rosita had done some subtle makeup, curling and lengthening her eyelashes, adding some pale gray eyeshadow to compliment her eye colour. It was time.

The murmured chattering came to a halt when the doors opened, Carol slowly beginning to walk the aisle, her eyes locking with Daryl's as he turned to gaze at her. His gaze traveled all over her body looking at her with such adoration it made her eyes mist over. He resisted from chewing on the side of his finger, a nervous tell of his and instead focused on her, taking every detail in, burning it to memory.

She finally came to a stop standing directly next to him, he could feel the cold coming off her body. They turned to face each other and Daryl wanted nothing more to kiss the beautiful woman stood in front of him senseless.

"We are gathered here today…" Gabriel began starting the ceremony.

Daryl surprisingly got through repeating the lines without messing up once and as much as he treasured this moment he was relieved when he heard Gabriel finally say he could kiss his now bride.

He snaked his arms around her waist pulling her into a soaring kiss, for once not giving a damn that everyone was watching. His hands traveled up to cup either side of her face as he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, looking deep into her crystal blue eyes.

"I love you," he spoke, not a trace of doubt in his voice.

"I love you too," Carol said with just as much determination before closing the gap between them again, giving him a lingering kiss.


	7. Letting themselves feel

_Prompt:_

 _Carol is really wanting to have gifts for the kids, so she convinces Daryl to go on a run with her to a toy shop. during the run, he asks if she wants to be a mom again and they both become emotional about it._

* * *

"Please?"

"No"

"Pleeassee?"

"No."

"Come on Daryl please?"

"Woman what ain't you understandin' 'bout the word no?"

"But Christmas is in three days," Carol persisted, following Daryl down the street towards their house.

"Yeah and funny 'nough I ain't no damn Santa Claus," Daryl grumbled, sitting down on the porch steps lighting up a smoke.

"Look Judith's getting older now she's needs something a little more stimulating than a plastic cup," Carol reasoned sitting next to him

"Yeah well then Rick can go get her somethin' can't he?"

"Fine," Carol pouted at him sighing, "I guess I'll just go on my own, I'm sure I'll be fine out there, only be gone a couple days at most-"

"What?" Daryl fumed, "ya can't damn go alone, ya stupid or somethin'? What if shit goes down out there, how ya gonna get yourself outta that? Exactly. I'm comin' with you, ya ain't goin' alone…good lord."

Carol smirked to herself as she side eyed him, he was far to easy to play.

"Okay great, so we'll leave this afternoon, I'll go pack us some food, we'll take the car instead of the bike, I'm not sure how much we'll be bringing back."

Before waiting for a response she hopped up, heading quickly into the house before he changed his mind. Daryl shook his head, when the hell could he learn to say no to that woman?

"Where you two off too?" Rick questioned as he watched them load up the car.

"Off to play fuckin' Santa Claus," Daryl grumbled in response.

"Hey if you're Santa Claus does that make me Mrs Claus?" Carol teased raising her brows at him.

Daryl scoffed at her shaking his head, "stop."

Carol laughed before turning back to Rick.

"We're getting Christmas presents for the kids, they deserve it, it'd be nice to have some happiness for a change," Carol explained shoving a box of ammo in the trunk.

"Alright well be careful, you got an idea when you'll be back?"

"Tomorrow hopefully," Carol replied strapping herself into the car, "but definitely back for Christmas."

Rick nodded as Daryl started up the engine, giving them a wave as they pulled away.

No sooner had they pulled out the gates Carol started humming to herself.

"Don't," Daryl warned, recognizing the cheery tune that was gradually getting louder.

"Please don't."

" _Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh_ ," she sang making bouncing movements as she did.

"Stop," he pleaded.

" _Over hills we go, laughing all the way_ ," she sang even louder making him cringe in his seat.

God why did he agree to this? It was going to be one hell of a trip if she carried on that was for sure.

She continued with the Christmas carols all the way there almost driving Daryl to insanity.

The second he stopped the car he jumped out, going to the back seat to grab his crossbow.

"Feeling Christmas'y yet?" she questioned from the other side of the car, laughing when he glowered back at her.

"C'mon lets get this over with," he grumbled, a small grin threatening to appear.

They walked around the toy store, thankfully not running into any walkers, Daryl couldn't stand for there to be a child walker knowing how much seeing it hurt Carol.

He mostly let Carol pick the toys, giving an occasional hum and nod to the toys she chose.

The silence dragged on between them as she filled up a trolley, full of more toys then those kids would ever need.

"Ya think we got enough?" Daryl asked.

"Not yet," she said pausing at shelves of dolls.

"Sophia had that doll, kept it even as she got older," she spoke quietly now, pointing to one on the bottom shelf.

There was a long sad silence before Daryl responded.

"Would you want to do it again?" Daryl asked the words slipping out before he couldn't even think.

"Do what?" she almost whispered now looking up at him.

"Be a mom," he said just as quietly thinking now of how insensitive he sounded and what an ass he was.

A tear threatens to fall from her eye now and he instantly regrets even saying the words.

"I don't know if I could," her voice was trembling now, her body slowly following suit, she can feel the cracks in her foundations breaking, she needs to pull it together damn it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too-" he began, panicking as he saw the glazing over of her eyes.

Before he could finish she'd flung herself at him, clutching on for dear life as her arms wrapped tightly around him, her head buried in his chest.

"It's okay," she choked out through tears, "it's not you."

He held her closely to him, cupping the back of her neck, resting his mouth on her head as he felt her shake through the tears. His other hand ran up and down her spine in a soothing motion, trying to calm her.

He could feel himself getting emotional the longer he stood there holding her, his thumb running up and down her neck. He should have found her, shouldn't have ever stopped looking till he did. The guilt he felt had never subsided, not even for a second, no matter what she said that little girl's death was on him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, feeling his throat go tight, emotions that he didn't deserve to have right now hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Carol heard the change in his tone and knew exactly what he was referring to.

She pulled her head away to look him in the eye, her tear stained face forming into a frown.

"Stop, Daryl it was never your fault, never will be. I do not, nor will I ever believe that you had anything to do with Sophia's death."

Daryl couldn't meet her eyes anymore, his gaze adverting down, trying desperately to believe her words.

"This ain't 'bout me," he mumbled, "I should be comforting you."

"You are," she said softly, placing her head gently back on his chest.

"Wish I could do more," he murmured, his lips brave pressing against her temple.

Carol shook her head before leaning into his touch, "you do more than enough."

Daryl sighed letting finally himself feel, "won't ever stop me tryin' ta do more though..."


	8. Checking off the Christmas list

_Prompt (Christmas):_

 _Daryl really didn't get to enjoy Christmas while he was younger, so Carol plans little activities for them to do throughout the day. She plans them to: Build a snowman, snowball fight, make snow angels, cook him a nice Christmas dinner, cuddle by the fire and even exchange gifts_

* * *

"Didn't really have Christmas as a kid, no presents, no playin' out in the snow, no quality family time, no Christmas dinner, no nothin'. Me and Merle went out hunting some years when I got a bit older, tryna' find a turkey to cook up for my ma. Luckily my old man used to drink himself into oblivion over the holidays, he weren't really up and about much."

Carol listened intently, her chin resting on his bare chest, his fingers tracing up and down her spine.

"Spose that's why I don't really enjoy Christmas, never got to as a kid, never got to as an adult, when me and Merle got older we just used to order takeaway and drink, weren't no one inviting us over for a big family reunion, hell don't even think I've not no family left."

"You've got me," she input quietly.

Daryl smiled at that, "I have now."

She rested up on her forearms then, leaning down to to meet his mouth with hers, their kisses slow and lazy. She explored his mouth, like she had so many times before, with her tongue tracing his lower lip, his own flicking out to meet hers.

She hummed against him before gradually pulling away, her cheek now resting against his torso, tiredness beginning to take control of her eyelids as they back heavy.

She had a plan for tomorrow, she was going to make it the best Christmas ever.

"Good morning," she sang loudly, making him grunt as she collapsed on top of him.

"Mornin'," he replied huskily, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Merry Christmas," she said planting a kiss on his mouth.

Daryl hummed a sort of response before rolling over onto his stomach, burying his head into his pillow.

"None of that," she said tugging on the edge of the bed sheet, "we've got a whole day ahead of us."

"I don't do Christmas," he muffled into his pillow.

"You do now."

She got up before grasping his ankle pulling him off the end of the bed.

"Carol what the hell?!" Daryl exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of her hold.

"Not a chance, come on Dixon we're losing daylight here."

When he continued to fight Carol gave him on last tug making him collapse on the floor with a loud thud.

"Jesus fuckin' christ," he muttered rubbing at where her hands had been on his ankle, "you got a damn strong grip ya know that?"

"Never complained before," her eyes flicked down to his crotch, giving him a wink as they came back to meet his.

"Whatever," he muttered with a small grin, pulling himself onto his feet, "alright then what's the plan?"

"Get your warm clothes on, we're going outside," she spoke excitedly bouncing over to her own wardrobe.

He scoffed but complied getting into the warmest he owned, knowing it was damn cold this winter.

She presented him with a pair of gloves before they went outside, telling him he'd need them. He raised a suspicious brow at her but went along with it, no idea what she was up to.

They now stood in the middle of the street, the sun high enough that the street was covered in its glow against the thick white snow that had been relentlessly falling for the past few days.

She leant down beginning to roll the snow together, creating a ball that she was continuing to add snow too.

"Ya ain't plannin' on throwin' that at me right? Cause that shit'll hurt," Daryl asked slightly nervously.

She laughed at him, waving a hand over to help her, "no I'm not, I'm making a snowman silly, you wanna get your ass over and help?"

"Oh," Daryl breathed in relief, "um, yeah, I mean sure, I ain't never made one before, not sure how well this'll go."

"Well I know you're good with your hands, this shouldn't be too much of a stretch," Carol encouraged, she hadn't meant for that to come out how she did but she did take joy in seeing him blush a little at her comment.

He said nothing more, helping her build up the body, lifting the heavy snow until the snowman was finally complete.

"Not bad," Carol commented after they'd finished.

"Not bad?" Daryl scoffed, "it's a damn masterpiece is what it is."

Carol let out a laugh, the same time she shoved the snow she was holding in her hand into his face.

Daryl spluttered as most of it went in his mouth and eyes.

"Dammit Carol," he spat through half disgust and half amusement.

By the time he'd got the snow out of his eyes she'd already ran across the street, preparing a ball of snow.

Oh it was so on.

He gathered his own ball of snow, much quicker than she expected him to, throwing it so it hit her in the chest.

She threw her snowball back, skimming the side of his head.

"Hey no head shots," he yelled over at her, catching her in the arm with his next snowball.

"Oh we're making rules now?" Carol quipped hitting him straight in the face with her next throw, "sorry Dixon I play dirty."

Before he could recover she ran over to the parked truck, gathering up a large snowball.

She chanced a look at the street, surprised when he was nowhere to be seen.

As she turned back around she let out a yelp when he was already there, pinning her up against the truck before smushing the cold wet snow into her face.

"Daryl!" she squawked as he chuckled loudly, still pinning her to side of the truck.

"Maybe I play dirty too," he growled teasingly into her ear.

She shook her head as she wiped the rest of snow off her face, finding Daryl was still close when she opened her eyes.

She smirked at him as he used his glove to wipe off a remaining bit of snow off her cheek. His hand traveled down to her jaw, chucking her chin up quickly to meet his mouth. He felt her grin into the kiss as her teeth tugged on his lower lip. He dropped her hands, his own going to her hips, hers running her wet gloves through his already damp hair.

"We can't do this out here," she murmured, "people will be up now."

"Fuck 'em," he responded against her mouth pushing her further against the truck.

She smiled pushing gently at his chest, sliding out of his grasp.

He let out a growl of frustration, looking at her with a deep hunger in his eyes that almost made her go weak at the knees.

"Sorry Pookie but I've still got a few things left my my list yet," Carol grinned biting down on corner of her lip.

"Is that at least on the list?" he questioned pacing over to her.

"It could certainly be added," she offered watching as his face turned into a frown.

"It damn needs to be," he said dangerously.

"Duly noted," she said before pointing to the ground, "down you go."

"We doin' this right now?" Daryl asked eagerly not hesitating in dropping to the ground.

"On your back," Carol purred licking her lips.

Daryl did so, feeling the blood rushing south.

What Carol did next confused him as she also dropped down the the ground, laying on the floor about three meters from him.

He lifted on his elbows raising a brow at her, "well now I'm real confused."

"Snow angels!" Carol announced, her arms and legs scraping the floor in a flapping motion.

"Oh you gotta be kiddin' me," Daryl grumbled.

"Come on, I'm not stopping until you do one as well," she panted as her arms and legs moved back and forth.

"This is ridiculous," he moaned, now moving his own arms and legs, looking like some sort of flightless bird. At least there was no one around to witness this.

"Nah guys, you're doing it wrong," a voice came from behind them, "she's supposed to be on top of you and that motion, no you've got it all wrong."

Tara now stood at his head, blocking out the sunlight that had preventing him from seeing her, a big grin on her face.

"Screw you," Daryl muttered, jumping up on his feet with Carol laughing behind him.

"I don't think Carol would like that," Tara warned raising her brows, "and no offense you're not really my type."

Daryl could feel his frustration bubbling and walked away before he could say anything too rash, flipping her the bird as he did.

Carol rolled her eyes at Tara letting out a giggle before running after him.

"Well that's all the outside activities finished at least," she offered when she caught up to him, shooting him a grin.

"Good job really," he grumbled, a small smile playing on his mouth, "I had fun though."

Carol beamed at that, "good."

When they were in the warmth and shed of their thicker layers of clothing Carol asked him to start up the fire while she fixed them something to eat.

It took him a while by his standards but eventually he got it up and roaring, just in time for Carol to announce dinner was ready.

"That was quick?" Daryl questioned.

"Got up earlier this morning to prepare a little something," she smiled, reaching for his hand as he sat by the fire.

"Didn't have to do that," he said kissing her on the side of the head, walking into the kitchen, "…really didn't have to do that."

He took in the food before him, a proper Christmas dinner, meat, vegetables, pudding, the works.

"Carol this must 'ave taken hours," he scolded taking in all the food that she'd prepared for the two of them.

"Oh it was nothing," she brushed off, "just wanted to make sure you enjoyed this day you know?"

"Well rest assured I am," he said pulling her in by the waist placing a soft kiss on her lips, "you're so perfect ya know that?"

She shook her head dismissively, "I wouldn't go that far."

"I damn would," he reassured, "let's eat 'fore this gets cold, still got a few things on my list I wanna do to you."

She giggled before sitting at the table across from him, savoring the food she'd spent many hours early this morning cooking.

Daryl felt like he was about to burst by the time they'd finished, he just about made it to the space in front of the fire, using Carol's lap as a pillow.

"Daryl?" Carol asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he hummed drowsily in response.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Nuhuuh," he moaned, his eyes already shut.

"Okay," she laughed softly, positioning herself so she too could have a nap.

She fell asleep not long after him, but still woke before him. She looked down to find him wrapped around her, his arms locked around her waist, face buried in her stomach, thigh hooked in between her ankle. She grinned to herself knowing it was time to give him his present.

Gradually she began moving her ankle higher and higher until it ran over his crotch, amusingly getting a sleepy moan from him. She continued to do this, increasing the pressure each time she ran the length, slowly waking him when she lingered rubbing circles on his crotch.

"Carol," he croaked, not being able to suppress a groan at the sensation growing in his groin.

Carol hummed an affirmative response, giving him a little bit more time to wake up before doing anything else.

"What're ya doin'?" he asked, his breathing already hitching.

"Time for your present," she purred, replacing her ankle for her hand.

"Ya ain't gotta," he moaned into her touch.

"I know," she quipped, before whispering into his ear, "I want to."

She slipped out gently from him, watching as he rolled onto his back, glancing up at her.

He went to speak again but Carol shushed him, pressing a finger to his lip.

"I want to," she repeated, positioning herself between his legs, her fingers working on his belt buckle, her other hand squeezing through his jeans.

She worked his jeans and boxers down, holding his length in her hand, he could feel her breath there as she spoke, "merry Christmas Daryl."

He tilted his head back and let out a sigh, merry fucking Christmas indeed.


	9. Panic Attack

_Prompt:_

 _Daryl has a panic attack he's at the hilltop and carol's there too (so a little au but still canon-y) also if you could involve maggie somehow also that would be great._

Maybe a minor trigger warning is advised here for quite large amounts of stress. As someone who used to struggled with panic attack disorder I know how horrible it can be, so if this upsets you in any way then I'm very sorry.

Caryl on. Love you all.

* * *

He couldn't breathe, fuck he really couldn't breathe, the fuck was happening? Shit his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest it was beating so damn fast, was he having a heart attack? Adrenaline ran through his veins replacing what used to be blood. It was coursing everywhere he could feel it, there was so much, too much, it was killing him. He collapsed to the floor feeling like there was nothing but darkness surrounding him, consuming him. Tears ran uncontrollably down his face, bile rising in his throat, it felt like it was never ending. Whatever terror was inside of him had just reared it's ugly head, and it wasn't going away anytime soon. He squeezed his eyelids shut as tight as possible willing for it to go away, try to control his breathing, it wasn't working, why wouldn't it go away? Make it go away...

"Daryl, Daryl...Daryl," Maggie was knelt next to him, trying to pull him out of the state he had got himself in.

His hands were curled around the top of his head, sat upright, his back pressed against the wall. She failed to get a response from him, his labored and hitched breathing preventing him from being able to get out any words. He sounded like he was choking, tears streaming down his face, the occasional whimpering sound escaping him.

"Shit," Maggie murmured, it didn't take much to realize why he was like this. Everyone's emotions caught up with them eventually, Daryl's building up until it burst into something he was unable to control any longer.

Maggie knew the one person that would be able to bring him down from this. She rose up on her feet, her back protesting at the motion as her hand came to rest on her rather large belly.

"Daryl, I'm going to get Carol, I'll be back," Maggie said to him, knowing even if he couldn't respond she knew he could at least hear her.

"Daryl."

"Daryl.

"DARYL."

It echoed around in his head, making him revert into himself further and further. It was Maggie's voice, she was mad at him, blaming him, he blamed himself too. He'd let the panic wash over him now, there was no coming back from it, this was it.

"I'm going to get Carol," her voice echoed.

Carol.

Even the thought of her made him stop to take breath, take a second to just breath. It was short lived his breathing quickly becoming erratic again as he let a sob escape him.

This is what he got, what he deserved, he'd been the reason Glenn had died leaving behind his unborn child, widowing his wife. He didn't deserved friends, look what he did, no good piece of shit redneck...

"What happened?" Carol asked hurriedly as she followed Maggie upstairs to the bathroom.

"I don't know," Maggie replied, "I just heard a loud thud and then him crying, I found him on the floor."

Carol could feel her chest tightening, this is why she told him not hold it in, it wasn't good for him.

"I'll leave you with him," Maggie said as she put her hand on the bathroom handle, "I think you'll both need it."

Carol nodded a thanks as Maggie opened up the door checking Daryl was still there before walking away, rubbing her on the shoulder.

Carol shut the door behind her before turning to look at him, he had truly worked himself up into a state. His whole body was shaking as his sobs came out loud and quick.

Her heart broke at the sight, she hated to see him like this, she hated that she couldn't carry some of his unwarranted guilt for him, make it go away.

Right now all she could do was make the panicking stop, she could make him calm.

Kneeling down carefully in front of him keeping her distance her voice reached out to his.

She kept her voice quiet, her tone soothing, "Daryl, it's me, Carol, I'm here, can you talk to me?"

He could hear her alright. It was Carol, he wanted to see her so bad, feel her, her presence alone was enough to make him try and speak out.

"C-C-Carol," he stuttered out through hiccups and snorts.

"Yes," Carol replied calmly although that was the last thing she was feeling right now, "I'm right here, can you look at me?"

He couldn't look at her, his eyes felt like they were binding shut, only tears being able to escape. She sounded so far away, the blood rushing in his ears making it hard to hear anything else.

"Nah, c-can't," he managed to choke out.

Carol bit her lip in concern unsure of whether her touch would make him better or worse.

"Daryl is it okay if I touch you, try and help calm you?" she asked this in the most open way possible, not wanting to spook him more.

Touch, yes he longed for that, there was so much darkness around him, he needed her to pull him out.

"Yeah pl-please, I-I ne-need-"

He didn't need to say anymore, she knew now this would help.

She shuffled forward, her knees just short of his feet as she leant forward, her hand coming to stroke across his on top of his head.

He flinched at the contact but immediately moved back, his fingers curling around hers. Her thumb soothingly brushed across his knuckles as she spoke hushed words to him.

"You're safe Daryl...you're going to be okay...this feeling won't last forever okay? Just a few more minutes...the worst of it's over...let yourself come back down now."

He could feel his heart rate slowing, finally, he could actually almost catch his breath through the continuous hiccuping. The hand she held anchored him back into reality, the darkness around him slowly releasing it's grip the longer Carol held on.

As she heard his breathing start to become more controlled she took her hand away, hearing him let out a sob at the loss of contact. It was back almost immediately, her hands gently removing his from the top of his head. She kept on hand on his knee now knowing he needed that contact, her fingers tracing circles so he had something to focus on. Her other hand came under his chin to lift his head, that was aimed at the floor, up to face her gaze.

His head felt heavy until he felt her fingers there, making it seem weightless, lifting it up bathing him in light, the darkness gone.

He fought to open his eyes, swollen and puffy from crying, the tears still running strong. His vision was blurred by his watery eyes and the blinding light but with Carol so close he had to see her.

"Carol," he croaked, blinking now furiously to try and make his eyes focus.

"Don't force it, I'm not going anywhere," she soothed, her hand coming to brush his hair off his face.

He vision finally focused and he'd never been so relieved to see Carol, she was actually sat there, knelt in front of him with a worried sick look on her face.

"Hey," she said her palms coming up to wipe away the tears that had yet to dry on his face.

Her touch was everything he needed right now, his own hand coming up to hold her palm there, leaning into it as more tears started to fall.

"Come on," she hushed, "it's okay, nothing bad's gonna happen to you."

Daryl had control of his breathing now other than the occasional hiccup, his eyes had began to dry up the longer her sat there with her, his gaze wondering over her, letting it calm him.

"You okay now?" she whispered.

"I- I don't know," he confessed, he felt physically and emotionally drained if he was honest.

"Come here," she said holding her arms out to him.

He complied without a second thought leaning up to pull her down next to him in a hug that was long overdue.

He buried his face in her shoulder as he let the aftermath of what happened sink in. A long hitched breath escaped him and he felt Carol's hand weave into his hair.

"It's okay now," she murmured, her mouth pressing against the crown of his head, "no more keeping it in okay, you _have_ to let yourself feel it. Let me carry some of the burden, talk to me, I'm here."

Daryl could do nothing else but nod into the crook of her neck, not wanting to break the contact.

They stayed like this for a long while, so long in fact that Daryl had almost started to fall asleep.

"You should get some rest," Carol spoke eventually as she felt him become heavy against her.

"Don't wanna be alone," he admitted.

"I'll stay with you then," she said simply, "I could use the rest too."

Daryl didn't argue, he wanted her with him, she was the only one he wanted with him.


	10. Flour fight

_Caryl Christmas Prompt: Carol talks Daryl into making Christmas cookies with her. And then it turns into a full blown flour fight :)_

So this is a little OOC on Daryl's part but I thought this was cute.

* * *

"You wanna get off your ass and actually do something today?" Carol nudged Daryl in the ribs as she quirked a brow at him. He shook his head smugly as he swung his legs from where he was sat on the island counter, watching her as she started to prepare batches of cookies.

He was in a surprisingly good mood today, Alexandria usually suffocated him but the high spirits around him seemed to have somewhat altered his mood.

"Well then out of my kitchen," she scolded halfheartedly, "I've got enough to do without you loitering around giving no input."

"Hey I'm giving input," Daryl mocked being offended holding a hand to his heart.

"Yeah?" Carol scoffed, dropping more ingredients onto the counter with a thud before turning to face him, her hip resting against the side, "how so?"

"With my impish charm and devilish good looks," he offered her a tooth-filled panty dropping smile as she fought her own smile.

"I'm not _entirely_ sure how that benefits me," she brushed off turning back to the task at hand.

"I could show ya if ya want?" he suggested making her jump, now standing right behind her, his lips almost pressed against her ear.

She twisted back around an smile playing on her lips, "is Daryl Dixon flirting with me? Who are you and what have you done with Daryl?"

A snort escaped him, his confidence coming down a peg or two at her confrontation, "do ya actually need help? Cause I spose I could spare an hour or so if ya did."

"Just for me?" she teased in a girlish voice, "you treat me so fine Dixon."

"Stop," he muttered a chuckle escaping him, "now do ya need it or not?"

She dropped the playfulness for a minute knowing that she could actually really use the extra pair of hands, "help would be nice."

"Alright then," he said rolling up his sleeves, "let get to it."

He didn't have the slightest clue what he was doing, but he followed Carol's instructions step by step and he didn't think he was doing a half bad job.

"Right before you roll out the dough, sprinkle flour down, it'll stop it sticking to the counter," Carol explained as she turned away to put her first batch in the oven.

"Okay, got it," he murmured picking up the bag of flour to sprinkle it onto the worktop.

Once he had coated the side in a layer of flour he picked up the dough ready to slap it down.

As he raised it up Carol had came back to his side to see his progress.

"Daryl what the hell! You don't need that much-"

But the rest of the sentence died from her lips as he splatted the dough onto the counter, a large puff of flour catching her right in her mouth, coating both her and Daryl in a fine white coating of powder.

She spluttered as the flour pasted in her mouth, Daryl letting out a murmured curse.

"Daryl," she choked, "why the fuck did you use so much flour?"

She gulped down a glass of water to get the paste out of her mouth.

"Ya didn't tell me how much flour to use, how was I supposed to know?!" Daryl argued back at her.

"Common sense," she retorted, as they both wiped their face clean of flour, "you've got it all over me."

"Common sense," Daryl muttered, gesturing a hand at the summer dress she was wearing, "common sense would be not wearing your dress to impress attire while playing Suzy Homemaker!"

"My dress to- ugh!" she cut herself off to reach over grabbing a handful of the flour on the side dumping it on his head.

"Carol!" he seethed, the powder falling from his hair down his face.

"You deserved that," she spat out leaning around him to try and recover the dough that was now more flour than anything else.

As she did Daryl pressed his hand into the layer of flour, using one hand to hold her by the back of the head while the other wiped powder all over her face.

She shoved at his chest angrily, "Daryl! You're such a child!"

"Me?!" he asked with wide eyes, "I ain't the one who started this, don't start somethin' you can't finish princess."

"The hell I can't finish it," she raged, quickly grabbing her own bag of flour chucking a handful at him right in his face.

"Carol!" Daryl yelled as he threw a handful of his own back, "stop!"

"You stop!" she shouted throwing another fistful at his clothes this time.

"That's my only clean shirt," he growled, his hand reaching into the bag again.

She rolled her eyes dramatically at him, "I hardly think it was clean to begin with."

"Screw you," he responded before taking his hand full of flour and pulling the top of her dress enough so he could deposit the powder down there.

"What. The. Fuck," Carol fumed, losing all self control now as she started furiously chucking handfuls at him, absolutely covering the kitchen and themselves.

Daryl began doing the same back, his larger frame managing to back her in the corner of the kitchen, forcing her to hop up onto the counter trying to keep her distance from him to no avail. Using one hand he locked her wrists together, the other hand pouring reminiscence of his bag over her head.

She shook her head furiously trying to cover him as much as possible as he chuckled lowly.

"Told ya not to start this game sweetheart," he drawled, his grip on her wrists loosening.

She took the opportunity, grabbing her half full bag from behind her, getting him just as bad as he'd got her.

"Oh you're so fucking goin' to get it," he growled as he pinned her hands against the overhead cupboards either side of her.

"Really Dixon," she challenged a dark smirk of satisfaction on her face, "what you gonna do now?"

God that tone turned him on, so many things he wanted to do to her right now and he had her in the perfect position to do so.

Her hands locked above her head, breath coming out in shallow pants, her thighs pressing either side of his hips as he pushed her into the corner.

"I'd say I'm going to use some of that impish charm on you now," he whispered huskily into her ear, pressing himself further against her so she'd know exactly what he meant.

Her breath hitched in her chest as her legs wrapped around him, his lips grazing across her powdered jaw.

"Well well well isn't that a sight to behold."

Daryl dropped her hands the same time Carol dropped her legs, Daryl spinning around where he stood to see who the voice was coming from.

Tara stood in the doorway, a smug smile on her face as she took a bite into an apple.

"I do hope you plan on cleaning this mess up once you're done," she commented, ignoring Daryl's deathly glare.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything else they heard sounds of footsteps approaching, Michonne and Rick's voice becoming louder and louder.

"Tara please," Carol choked out panicking.

"I got this," she winked shutting the door behind her.

"Carol getting on alright in there?" Rick asked when Tara very abruptly shut the door behind her.

"Yeah yeah just fine, looked like she was cooking up a damn treat," she replied, ushering them down the the living room. Carol'd owe her later that was for sure.


	11. Mistletoe

_Prompt:_

 _TF trying to get them under the mistletoe_

* * *

They both stood on the sidelines, shoulder to shoulder as they watched their family get very merry indeed, with the help of alcohol.

They sipped on their own beers silently, Carol occasionally doing a round to get them another plate of buffet food.

"Y'know I ain't feeling this Christmas thing yet," Daryl commented eventually as he opened his next beer, the Christmas music blaring away loudly.

"Hm, you and I both," she replied, necking the rest of her own beer, taking Daryl's now open beer out of his hand.

He gave her a dirty glare earning a grin from her as she took a long drink.

"Thanks," she said with a smirk causing him to roll his eyes with his own smirk as he went off to retrieve two more beers.

Wrapped up in their own conversation they failed to see that they had an audience sat around the table across the room.

"Good god I wish those two would hook up already," Tara sighed, watching as Daryl took his place again back next to Carol, making sure the beers were out of her reach.

Glenn snorted at that, "don't know why you're complaining, you haven't been watching them dance around each other from the beginning of this whole thing."

"Well it's about time we did something about it," she grinned, "it's Christmas after all and who doesn't love a Christmas romance."

"It's not gonna work," Rick input from the head of the table, his thumb running over Michonne's knuckles.

"Sure it will," Tara quipped back confidently, "Glenn go grab a mistletoe and stick it over their head, the rest will do itself."

"Hey no Glenn I'm no so sure-" Maggie started but he cut her off, his drunken state getting the better of him.

"No Mag' it'll be fine babe," he slurred pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I got this."

She shook her head as stumbled to the doorway plucking down the mistletoe before making a beeline for Daryl and Carol.

"Come you two turtledoves," Glenn announced holding the mistletoe high over their heads.

Everyone at the table other than Tara was cringing in their seats, wincing when Daryl right hooked him in the stomach telling him to fuck off.

Glenn came back with a little less spring in his step as he slumped down next to Maggie who was shooting him a I-told-you-so look.

Tara sighed putting the mistletoe back in place, Daryl's eyes watching her suspiciously as she shot him a smirk, she'd leave them in peace for now.

After their next drink Tara's brain started ticking again, "Aaron you got your camera?"

"Uh yeah why?"

"Well you're up, get them under that doorway for a photo then casually drop in about the mistletoe above them, I'm sure he'll go for it this time, just a little kiss on the cheek that's all I'm asking for."

"You want it so bad why don't you take the photo?" Aaron questioned trying to pass the camera over.

"No no no it can't be me, I'm the brains of this operation, you have to be the brawn, now go go go," she demanded thrusting the camera back into his hands.

"Fine," Aaron muttered, "Rick, Michonne, come on."

"What? Why us?" Rick asked.

"Because I can't just go over and ask them to have a photo and not photograph anyone else, it'll make it seem inconspicuous, y'know?"

"I'd like a photo any how," Michonne said rising, taking Rick's hand in hers going over to the doorway, Aaron lining up the camera.

Daryl and Carol's attention was caught at the movement of their family.

Aaron took the shot and cautiously turned to Daryl and Carol, "come on you're up next."

"Huh? No I ain't havin' no picture taken," Daryl grumbled.

"Would it really be that bad to have one picture taken we me Dixon?" Carol questioned tugging on his sleeve, "come on tough guy."

He shot her a glare but the sighed in defeat, "alright, _one_ picture."

Carol's face beamed as she hauled him to his feet over where Aaron was directing them in the doorway.

Daryl positioned himself so he wasn't looking at the camera, his body angled towards Carol, his arm cautiously coming around her waist. His touch made her look up at him in surprise, a smile forming on her face as his own mouth twitched back.

Aaron took the opportunity to quickly capture that moment, Tara watching with wide eyes wondering if they were going to go ahead and kiss anyway.

"Hey would you look at that, mistletoe," Aaron tried to mention casually, "what say you and-"

"No," Daryl abruptly interrupted, tugging Carol by the wrist away from the mistletoe.

"Good lord what is up with them," Daryl muttered to Carol who was now giggling.

"What's so damn funny huh?" he grumbled necking the last of his beer.

"You," she snorted back, "you know if you just played along they'd stop."

"Played alon- woman ya know what their tryna get ta do right?" Daryl retorted.

"Of course I do," she laughed, "and I'm not saying I'd object to a handsome man giving me a Christmas kiss under the mistletoe."

Her eyes were challenging and mischievous now making Daryl nervous.

"Ya drunk, y'know that?"

"No more drunk than you," she quipped cocking a brow at him.

Back at the main table Tara was starting to get more and more frustrated.

"Well that was a flop," she muttered as Aaron took his seat across from her.

"Not a total flop," Aaron corrected, "I mean we all saw the way they gazed up at each other right? The camera did at least."

"Maybe they just need some privacy?" Maggie suggested, being the only sober one she was able to see what they couldn't. "Daryl's a very private person and Carol very rarely lets her guard down. You need to make them think it was their idea, make sure they think they're alone."

"But if they're alone then how will I know it's happened?" she whined.

"I said they need to _think_ they're alone, not that they _are_ alone. I mean if you want to be really creepy about it then there's a mistletoe out on the front porch and from my bedroom window upstairs-"

"Say no more, you guys go get them outside, I'll wait upstairs," Tara said upping suddenly bolting upstairs.

All eyes now fell on Maggie for an idea of how to get them outside on such a cold evening.

"Okay," Maggie breathed thinking of a way to get them out there.

"I got it," Glenn blurted suddenly standing up from the table.

"Glenn what is it? Don't just go over there and-" Maggie hissed at him but it was already too late.

"Hey Daryl," Glenn called as he approached him.

"What is it now Glenn?" Daryl questioned, an amused expression on his face.

"Come get me," he smirked before slapping him hard in the face.

Good god Glenn had not thought this through.

Daryl's hand came up to clasp his cheek as his form rose, towering over Glenn who at that moment began to bolt for the front door.

"Son've'a'bitch!" Daryl yelled chasing after him.

Carol followed outside after him as the group watched with wide eyes at the scene that was unfolding.

Daryl may have been stronger but Glenn was faster, quicker with direction changes as he turned and sprinted towards the front door. He brushed past Carol and slammed the door behind him, locking it so neither could get back in.

Once he had caught back his breath he took a drunken bow, collapsing on the couch closest to him.

"He's going to kill you dead," Maggie warned, fighting off a laugh.

"It'll be worth it, tell me if they kiss, I'll just be here, sleeping," Glenn mumbled the drunken haze pulling him under.

Daryl banged on the door trying to wrench it open, shouting threats at Glenn through the door.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill 'im," Daryl growled.

"Oh calm down you big baby," Carol teased leaning against the porch pillar.

"Calm down? He slapped me across my face Carol, fuckin' hurt as well lil shithead."

Carol gave him an easy grin as she watched him let off steam his anger slowly subsiding as he leant against the pillar opposite.

"You think he did it on purpose?" Carol asked.

"Well it's not like his hand just happened to accidentally fall on my face is it?" Daryl replied sarcastically.

"Not that you dick," Carol bit back, almost laughing at Daryl's reaction, "brought us out here I mean."

"Whatta ya mean?"

Carol chucked her head upwards, Daryl's eyes following to where there was a mistletoe hanging between them.

"For fuck sake," Daryl grumbled, "they don't know when ta quit."

"Offers still open."

"Offer?"

"To play along, it's not exactly like their here to watch anymore," she said, her gaze going to the window a smile playing on her lips as a group of them jumped back away.

"Is that what ya want?" Daryl asked, alcohol fueling his new found confidence that was starting to emerge, "for me to kiss ya?"

"Wouldn't hear any complaints from me," she confessed, her eyes now casting downwards.

Daryl shifted from one foot to the other as he considered whether to kiss her or not. He wanted to, hell he really did, and she wanted to, so at this point it was just nerves holding him back.

Carol could see the inner conflict on his face and decided it was time to take action into her own hands.

She stepped forward, her hands softly planting on his chest, despite the coldness surrounding them, he was surprisingly warm.

"Car-" but her name died on his lips when hers came up to meet his instead. She didn't move her lips just put medium pressure against his, holding it there as she let him decide whether to go any further.

Her lips were like pillows against his, soft, plump, warm and right now all his. He'd be a fool not to kiss her back.

His lips slowly moved against hers, a hand coming up to snake around the back of her neck. Bravely he traced the tip of his tongue against her lower lip, asking for entrance. She needed no further prompting than that, opening up her mouth to him as her hands came up to either side of his jaw, holding him there. The kiss quickly became something deeper, physically and emotionally. Years of built up tension being burst with a single kiss, a kiss they'd both wanted for so long. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close to him before finally pulling his lips away, his eyes still closed as his forehead came to rest against hers.

"That felt like a little more than playing along to me Daryl Dixon," Carol murmured, her eyes still closed too.

"Believe me, it was."

From the window above a Cheshire cat grin grew on Tara's face, they could thank her later.


	12. Richard

Spoilers for the second half of season 7 (well speculated anyway).

* * *

Daryl had been to finally see Carol, she was doing good…well not good, but better. It was a start. He didn't want to seem like his appearance had made a difference to her improvement but Morgan said since he'd visited there had been a light in her eyes that hadn't been there before, whatever that meant. He planned on going back to Hilltop soon, Carol had agreed that he could let everyone know she was safe, but not where she was. He got that.

For now he was going to stay in The Kingdom for a few more days, scope it out. He was due to have a chat with 'King Ezekiel' (although he was yet to know where the fuck his royal title came from, nor did he care) before he left about the Saviours.

He didn't want to fight, Daryl already knew that much, but it was coming down to a case of not wanting to and having to. It was only a matter of time before something went wrong. That was the discussion he was currently having with one of the 'knightsman' (the hell was with their ridiculous ass titles?) about where they both wanted this to go.

"I'm out for blood," the man said, Richard, Daryl thought he was called.

"We're all out for blood," Daryl grunted back, he didn't like this guy's vibe, "Saviours all taken somethin' from us."

"Yeah well Ezekiel don't see it that way, swear the man's deluded," Richard growled back, "I'm gonna make him see though."

"Yeah?" Daryl snorted at his confidence, "how'd ya figure that?"

Richard stopped walking now, looking around for anyone that might be in earshot but it was desolate, just the two of them.

"Alright, I'll tell you but keep this on the down low alright? Feel like you'll understand where I'm coming from with this."

Daryl refrained from rolling his eyes, he didn't much care for this guy, starting already to get on his nerves.

When Daryl gave him a curt nod Richard continued, "there's this woman, Ezekiel, well he's real sweet on her, got her wrapped around his damn finger and she knows it. She could convince him, convince him to fight them. I asked her but the bitch went on about how she wasn't going to be a part of it and how she just wants to be alone."

Daryl's eyes, previously cast down at the floor, were now staring hard at Richard.

He carried on, not noticing the tension shift in Daryl, "honestly I don't know what Ezekiel see's in her but he sees something that's for damn sure I think it's time to play on that. I got a plan, honestly it isn't pretty, but it needs to be done. Way I see it, I'm taking a life to save a life. If I can get the saviours to kill her, which won't be much of a stretch, it'll finally give Ezekiel ammunition to fight, a kick up the ass he needs y'know?"

Daryl's jaw was now locked, locked so tight it was hurting, he was trying to keep his cool. No matter who this dick was talking about his plan was fucked up and that shit didn't fly.

"Who's the woman?" Daryl asked, fists clenched by his side, his voice coming out in a strained grunt.

"You wouldn't know her, doesn't play well with others if you know what I mean. Ezekiel let's her stay in a house 'bout half a mile out from Kingdom. Stubborn bitch is gonna get what's coming to her."

Daryl had heard enough, all he could see was red as he swung at him without thought.

The crack of Richard's jaw against Daryl's fist was music to his ears, he dropped to the ground with a satisfying thud.

"What the fuck!" Richard managed to yell through the pain before Daryl was back on top of him.

He had the scruff of his collar in his hand now, pulling Richard up to face him.

"What was her name?!" Daryl shouted through gritted teeth, a knife held to his throat.

"C-Carol," Richard choked out.

That was the ammunition he needed to keep going, he threw his knife out of their reach and ploughed another fist into his face. Over and over, left, right, left, right. Again and again until the sweat was dripping off his brow, Richard's face swollen and bruised, his nose gushing blood and almost definitely broken.

Richard was now groaning loudly, crying out in pain as Daryl grabbed his collar again, pulling him up close to his face.

"Ya go anywhere near her and I'll fuckin' gut ya. I'll make ya death slow and painful, let the dead feast on ya all while you're still alive and can feel it. Ya think you've felt pain? Ya ain't felt fuckin' nothin' yet, I will make ya life a livin' fuckin' hell," Daryl spat in his face, his accent coming through thick and low as he threatened him.

"I make myself clear?" Daryl asked, his eyes dark and dangerous.

Richard managed out a terrified nod but this wasn't enough for Daryl.

"I said do I make myself fuckin' clear?" he was yelling now, the aggression in his voice enough to terrify anyone to their very core.

"Y-yeah," Richard sobbed out, only just intelligible.

"Good," Daryl grunted getting off him, grabbing his knife, "now get outta here ya piece of shit. I got a meetin' get to."

Richard scrambled to his feet, hurriedly walking away from Daryl, clutching at his nose.

Now Daryl had let some steam off he was going to talk to Ezekiel, tell him what Richard had planned to do. He tried not to let it bother him about what Richard said about Ezekiel, about him being sweet on Carol. He didn't have time to delve into why that bothered him right now, but it damn did. Something to explored at a later date he thought shaking his head as he wiped the blood off knuckles, he had a different asshole to deal with right now.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

 _Prompt:_

 _The Richard scene. (The one where Daryl supposedly hits someone who plans to harm Carol)_


	13. Carol's first time teasing Daryl

The first time it happened was after the farm.

The winter was cold and relentless and although the loss of Sophia lay heavy in her heart, she was getting better, stronger. Even if she didn't feel it in herself Daryl could see it, the way she carried herself now, wasn't like before. No longer scared of h er own shadow, fear constantly masked behind her eyes. Since that deadbeat husband of hers was now six feet under she had an air of confidence about her, her eyes no longer afraid to meet his, her tongue not so caught in her mouth. Although he could say this about her he certainly couldn't say the same for himself. He could barely keep her eye for more than a second and his words never came out how he wanted them too, still too abrupt, still too aggressive at times.

It didn't stop her trying to talk to him though, didn't stop her acting like his shadow, making sure he felt worth something, wanted. He appreciated it but he didn't deserve it. Still, he wanted her to know he appreciated it, that her efforts hadn't gone unnoticed.

It was that night that frost began to glaze the ground making it almost unbearably cold. Most huddled around Lori near the fire, trying to keep her core body temperature high enough so not to effect the baby. Daryl didn't think much of the woman to be honest, who was stupid enough to get pregnant in the apocalypse anyway?

He slept on the ground away from them, he didn't need no body heat, he was like a damn furnace half the time anyway. This was one of the few times Carol would give him space. She knew he could deal with her loitering most the time but he probably wouldn't stand for her snuggling up to him at night. This evening though happened to be exceptionally cold and being on watch till the dead of night had sent her into a state that almost felt like hypothermia.

When Rick finally relieved her of her watch Daryl was still awake, listening to the continuous chattering of her teeth and practically rattling bones. Good lord. He rolled over to watch her settle onto the outside of the penguin like huddle the rest of the group had created, shivering profusely as she curled into a tight ball against the back of Maggie's sleeping bag.

After about a minute of watching and her shaking becoming no less he gave a small sigh.

"Psst," he hissed catching her attention.

She lifted her head to look at him, her face drained of color, her lips tinted every so slightly blue.

"C'mere," he said simply, unzipping his sleeping bag, ushering her to come in.

She stood without hesitation, hurriedly slipping into the warmth he had to offer. She let out an involuntary groan of satisfaction from the heat that enveloped her as he zipped the bag back up. Despite wanting more heat she didn't reach out to touch him, not knowing if it would be too much.

"Ya can touch me y'know," he murmured stiffly.

A smile played on her lips, "very forward of you, maybe I was just letting the tension build."

Daryl almost recoiled at her words, that's not what he- she was smiling…he was just some joke to her, of course who'd ever want to touch him? Apparently that's all he's good for, being the brunt of a joke

"I'm goin', enjoy the cold," he said bluntly going to move out of the sleeping bag.

Before he could slide his way out she had hold of his bicep tightly, pulling him back in.

"I wasn't making fun of you," she explained apologetically, "I was just joking…and not about you, just with you."

He felt the tension from his body release a bit at her words, he had no real reason to believe her but he did, she was good, far too good for him, that made her trustworthy.

"I'm sorry," she offered when he said nothing in response.

"S'fine," he replied pulling the bag over his shoulders.

"Am I still okay to touch you?" she asked quietly now, not wanting to upset him again.

"Uhuh," he murmured back as he closed his eyes, bracing himself for her coldness.

Her arms slid lightly around his waist, her hands pressing into the slither of exposed skin between his shirt and trousers.

He let out a hiss at the contact getting a small sympathetic giggle from Carol.

"You want me to stop?" she questioned, her hands still in the same position.

"Naw don't worry, fastest way to get warm is skin to skin contact," he said as a shiver traveled through his spine.

Carol couldn't help but smirk at that, her eyes closing as she rested her head against his chest, "don't you go getting ideas now Dixon."

Daryl snorted lightly knowing now that she was just teasing, "stop."


	14. I won't give up

She couldn't be around him, not right now, it was too much. He had this way of breaking down every wall she built without even trying and she hated feeling so vulnerable. He could break her heart so easily if he wanted to, not that she'd let him know that, there wasn't time for that.

What happened with Tobin was a mistake, he had seen the things she could do but he didn't know her, not at all, that's why it was so easy. She could of quite easily of slept with him that night, but she didn't. She didn't want to, but at the same time she wanted to feel something, anything other than this guilt that was like a ton weight in her chest dragging her under until there was no return. She was fighting it, but honestly when Daryl was around she felt like she as fighting a losing battle.

At the moment she had control over it, sort of. She was still able to put on this motherly front that everyone still seemed to buy into mostly because that was what they wanted to see. Daryl didn't want to see that, not ever and that made it difficult for her to be around him. Cause when she was around him she didn't want to put on the front either, she wanted to break down and cry and let herself feel these emotions. That's why she was going to stay away, although this was easier said then done.

"You know it's like me and my fricken shadow," she said after he spent the whole day following her around, not really saying much, "what do you want Daryl?"

"D'ya wanna talk?" he asked concern covering his face.

She could feel the itch inside her and bit her tongue, "no."

With that she walked off, carrying on back towards the house.

"Come on Carol talk to me," Daryl begged jogging to catch up with her, "I don't get it, it's me, it ain't them, you don't have to be all Mother Theresa on my ass."

She turned quickly only to come face to face with him, he could see the tears threatening to surface in her eyes, "yes I do Daryl."

"But why?" he asked loudly as she walked away from him again, his accent coming through thick as he got more annoyed.

"Because Daryl it's who I am now," she said lighting up a cigarette.

She didn't dare go alone into the house with him, at least out here there were people, he wouldn't push it too far if others were around and listening.

"Bullshit," Daryl hissed as she leant back against the porch frame, "you have to let yourself feel Carol."

"You just don't give up do you?" she snapped taking a long drag.

"I ain't plannin' on it, if you don't wanna talk about it right now then fine, but don't stand there and lie to my god damn face pretending to be someone you ain't."

Her eyes prickled with tears as his stare bored into her, god she wanted to give in so bad, she wanted to cry, she wanted to shout and rant, she wanted to kiss him and fuck him until she just couldn't feel anything anymore, just him. She wanted him to take away that pain but it wasn't fair to him. God for all intensive purposes she loved him but she didn't want to shout at him or have him watch her breakdown and cry or have him touch her in every way possible that made her forget everything. She wanted him, but not like this, not now, if he thought she just needed to cry it out then god had he been wrong, Daryl had her charged up like a live wire and now wasn't the time for her to go admitting that. She'd push that feeling away, she couldn't lose him just because of her urges and curiosity.

"Daryl, it's complicated, if I take off this mask that I've been wearing then I'm not sure what will be underneath any more, I've lived it for too long."

Daryl looked at her in such a way her throat went tight and her eyes began to water.

"Piece by piece, don't have to do it all at once," he said softly running his finger across her jaw.

She felt herself comply under his touch, all her anxiety melting away.

"We'll take it slowly, I'm here."

"And if I push you away?" Carol asked quietly, knowing full well she would probably try it.

"I won't give up."


	15. Naked Daryl

Water dripped from the ends of his hair as he turned the shower off, stepping out onto the bath mat.

Carol had offered a long time ago for Daryl to use her en suite shower if he ever wanted some privacy but he hadn't taken it up till now, he'd come back from hunting head to toe in dirt and grime. He called out to see if anyone was home, namely Carol to see if he could take up her offer on the shower but no one was there.

Daryl thought nothing it of it, a quick shower wouldn't hurt. He grabbed some clean clothes and chucked them on Carol's bed, ready for when he got out. He was in there a lot longer than expected, the hot water against his skin felt so good and since he really didn't like showering that often he wanted to be thorough.

He padded through to Carol's room, towel wrapped around his waist as he pushed his hair back off his face. God Carol's room smelt just like her, everything, even down to the damn towel smelt of her and it was distracting to say the least.

He discarded of the towel, dry enough to now put his clothes on but first he allowed himself to stretch out his muscles, groaning satisfactory when he heard the joints pop and click back into place. He quickly glanced around the room, catching sight of a set of lacy underwear strewn across Carol's chair. He looked down as he felt a throb growing somewhere it definitely should not of been.

"Well that's new," Daryl murmured to himself. Don't get him wrong he was only human and yes he had urges but never over certain people, especially over certain people he knew very well.

He bit his tongue ignoring the urges as he went to get dressed and get out of there as quickly as possible. The thoughts going through his mind right now were not ones he needed to be having here.

Before he had a chance to even grab his pants though he was quickly interrupted.

"Fuck, Daryl!" Carol yelled her head turning away from where he stood naked in front of her.

Oh holy fuck. He grabbed the towel off the floor wrapping as tight around his hips as it would go.

"Dammit Carol!" he shouted, his face burning so hot he was going to need to take a cold shower after this.

"Daryl why are you naked in my bedroom?!" she exclaimed, looking back at him now his towel was secure.

"You said I could use your damn shower, for more privacy, y'know," Daryl grunted looking anywhere but her.

"Yeah I didn't know you'd be using it for other things," Carol said, coming into the bedroom properly, pressing the door shut with her back.

"Whaddya mean?" Daryl asked scowling in her direction.

"Well…" Carol went awkward as she looked down at her feet and then back up at him.

When she had his eye contact her eyes trailed down to where she wanted his to follow. When he looked down at what she was staring she raised her brow at him.

Why now, of all times why?

Daryl couldn't stop the blood rushing to his face, or his other region apparently as he shifted about trying desperately to conceal it.

"Need some help with that?" Carol asked darkly, her eyes gleaming at him.

"No I'm fine," he snapped, "just hot in here is all."

"Oh yeah cause that's what causes it," Carol responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Asshole," he grumbled, this erection wasn't getting any better, the more she stared the harder it got.

Carol snorted walking over to him.

"It's okay Daryl I'll leave you and your friend to it, I'm going to have a shower. I'll leave it running for you, looks like you could use a cold shower," she grinned running her nails softly across his chest.

Damn that woman knew what she was doing.


	16. Chocolate

Chocolate was a rare commodity nowadays, Carol was taking full advantage of it though. The cookies she was making lately were a little bland for her liking, she needed something new, that's when Daryl came round.

"Brought ya somethin'," he announced as a way of greeting chucking it in passing onto the island counter.

Carol glanced up from the oven and straightened pacing over to see what he had left there. Daryl hopped up onto the counter across from her, resting back on his arms.

Carol grinned as she saw a full bar of unopened chocolate.

"You steal this?" she asked cocking a brow at him.

He scoffed, "nah found it the other day when me and Aaron were out, wanted to wait until I knew you were cooking again to give it to ya."

Her grin grew wider, "this is exactly what I need, thank you Daryl."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders brushing it off, "only happened to come 'cross it, ain't nothing special."

"No but these cookies will be," she beamed breaking the chocolate up into small pieces.

"These better be the best damn cookies if you're wasting a whole bar on 'em," Daryl grumbled watching as she chucked tiny pieces into the mixture.

"They will be, quit your whining," she teased hitting him with a towel as she walked past.

She finished the cookies off and placed them in the oven, setting the timer so they would be cooked perfectly.

She began cleaning up and Daryl got down from the counter, "need some help?"

"Sure," she responded chucking a cloth his way.

He began wiping the island counter of flour and small crumbles of chocolate. He grinned to himself as Carol had her back turned and he was able to steal one of the few pieces of chocolate left.

Unfortunately for him he was barely able to get a whiff of it before it was slapped out of his hand.

"Hey!" Daryl protested rubbing his hand, going to pick up the chocolate again.

"No!" Carol protested back, "it's for next time."

"There's like four pieces left it's not even worth saving," Daryl argued popping it into his mouth.

"Daryl Dixon!" Carol said angrily, but not really.

He smiled smugly at Carol savoring the creamy chocolate, "so good," he bragged.

"Asshole," she muttered trying not to smile.

By the time they'd finished cleaning the cookies were ready to come out.

"Damn they smell good," Daryl murmured sitting up on the counter again next to where Carol was placing the tray.

His hand immediately went to grab one.

Carol quickly slapped his hand away again, "hot!" she barked, "you're like a big kid you know that?"

Daryl gave her a lopsided grin and nodded.

She transferred them onto a cooling rack and then turn to put the tray back into the oven.

Daryl couldn't help himself swiftly he grabbed one, holding out of Carol's reach as she spun around to shove him in the chest.

"Oh my god Daryl!" she yelled, "put it back, now!"

"Pftt not a chance lady," he scoffed holding it up higher.

Carol went on her tiptoes, forcing herself between his thighs to get closer to the cookie he hand his hand grasped around.

"They are not for you Daryl!" she shouted her hand fisting in the material of his shirt trying to pull him down to her level.

"The hell there not!" Daryl argued back laughing, "I gave you the goddamn chocolate, I own at least half of these."

"Half?! You didn't make them, the chocolate was a gift jerk!" Carol pressed on, trying not to laugh at him.

"I believe it was to share," Daryl said turning his head away from her taking a large bite from the cookie.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Carol said wide-eyed, flattening back down on her feet.

"Oh you gotta try one of those," Daryl said making a satisfied groan before taking another bite, "so damn good, you should really try one."

"I don't need to, you've got half of yours on your face," she said letting out a small laugh, using her finger to wipe away a large dollop of melted chocolate on the corner of his mouth, wiggling it in his face.

He caught her by surprise when he grasped her wrist, curling his fingers around to keep her in place. The proximity between them suddenly became evident, she was now stood in between his thighs that were tightly squeezed together where he had tried to keep her still, one of her hands still rested on his chest, her grip still fairly tight on the material, her other held in front of his face, palm facing away from him.

What he did next surprised them both.

Slowly he raised her hand closer to his face and then enclosed her finger in his mouth. Using his tongue, his eyes now cast downwards, he swirled it around her finger, wiping it clean of the chocolate.

Carol's breathing hitched in her chest as he did so, what was happening? Like seriously what the fuck was happening? Why was she enjoying this so damn much?

His eyes came back up to meet hers as he slowly pulled at her wrist, her finger leaving his mouth, before dropping it back down to her side.

His breathing was just as hitched as hers as they looked at each other, Carol still trapped firmly between his thighs.

"Well fuck the smell of sexual tension is stronger than those damn sweet ass cookies," Abraham chuckled from the door, scaring both out of their skin.

Daryl released his grip on Carol enough for her to step back as he snapped his head around to growl at Abraham.

"Mind your own damn business."

"Well you choose to get kinky in broad daylight on a kitchen counter someone's gonna see," Abraham laughed to himself walking away.


	17. Daryl goes down

_Warnings: Smut_

 _Quick note guys. This was the first time I'd ever wrote full on smut so bare that in mind!_

They stumbled into her bedroom, drunk and giggly like a couple of high school teens.

"Shh," Carol whispered putting her finger to his mouth before he poked his tongue out and licked it causing her to flinch away.

"Gross Daryl," she said hitting him across the chest as he grinned at her.

In all honesty she wasn't sure why Daryl was in her room, he'd kind of just followed her here, or rather she hadn't let go of his hand since they left Aaron's party.

Even now her hand was still gripping his.

"You wanna go sleep?" he asked when there was a lingering silence.

"Hm, I'm not really tired," she hummed sitting down on the end of the bed anyway.

She let go of Daryl's hand and shuffled further back onto the bed.

Daryl grabbed her by the ankle catching her by surprise.

"Don't be so jumpy," he snorted as he worked on unstrapping the stupidly high heels she had insisted wearing that evening.

Although his hands were rough his touch was feather light, smoothing the area of skin with his thumb where the strap had left an abrasion around her foot. Goosebumps travelled from her ankle straight to her core almost making her let out a soft moan.

After he had taken the other shoe off he kept her leg raised, her ankle still in his hand. He realized as he rested her foot down and placed his hands gently on her knees that her legs were now quite open as she rested back on her elbows. The material from her dress gathered between her legs, hiding her underwear beneath.

The mood had gone from lighthearted to serious very quickly as he traced circles around her knees with his fingertips.

He wanted to ask her that what he was about to do was okay but he knew it would ruin the mood, if she didn't want this then she would say, he wouldn't take advantage of her like that. Besides this was all for her anyway.

God he was lucky he was drunk cause there was no way in hell he'd have to guts to do this without constant reassurance sober.

He didn't dare say a word as he slowly but surely pressed his lips against her knee. His eyes were locked on hers trying to read that what he was doing was okay. Her eyes glossed over, her breathing hitched a little as his mouth travelled down her inner thigh. He paused occasionally kissing and gently sucking the area. Her hips rolled in response, if he was about to do what she thought he was then she was going to last for more than a minute at best.

"Daryl," she panted as he got further down, just inches to where she wanted him to be.

Daryl almost immediately retracted looking into her eyes, "yes?"

"You don't have to do this," she said quietly, she didn't want him to do something he'd would regret in the morning.

"I know," Daryl said looking at her for a moment more, before his head dipped back down, "I want to," he murmured against the skin of her thigh.

She let out a small moan as he tongue came out and teased closer to where she needed him to be.

Once he got there he stopped, his tongue running across the edge of her lacy lingerie. Her hips arched upwards, her head tilting back as his breath whispered across her, the thin material not doing much to mask the heat of his breath against her core.

"Daryl," she moaned softly , almost begging, she couldn't be teased, she would go before it even got good.

Daryl understood her tone and hooked a finger in her panties pulling them to the side as he licked down her centre with one quick swipe of his tongue.

The groan the escaped her mouth was loud, much too loud.

"Shh," Daryl soothed pressing his mouth against her as he did so, getting the same reaction again.

He kept his mouth there as his tongue came out to gently teased her, forcing her hips to buck against his mouth.

"Easy girl," he whispered, hooking his thumbs either side of her lace thong, pulling it down and off.

He settled more comfortably between her legs pushing her dress up as he held her thighs open, looking at her, her eyes tightly shut. He lightly ran his fingers between her legs and watched as she closed them tighter whimpering softly.

"That bad huh?" he asked going in to give her exactly what she needed.

He pushed his tongue against her core, his hands pushing her hips down as she bucked up again. He slipped his tongue in her and felt her begin to unravel for him.

"Daryl," she hissed in pleasure letting out a long moan.

"Hmm?" he hummed against her, knowing what the vibrations would do to her.

She let out a laugh of pleasure this time her hips writhing making his tongue work deeper into her. He used his teeth to graze against her while he worked magic with his tongue. The noises coming from her had to of woke someone, but at this point he wasn't sure he cared, he was so lost in making her feel good, he couldn't give two shits.

He moved away from her for a brief moment, his tongue running up her centre until her reached her clit. Carol's hands flung down to his head, wrapping her fingers in his hair.

"Don't- stop," she panted as his tongue circled around her clit, sucking on it gently every now and again. He groaned against her, sending a wave of vibrations through her. She was close, he was going to make this damn good.

He kept working on her clit, flicking it quickly with his tongue causing her to dig her nails into his scalp pushing his head against her. He moved one hand from her hip and slipped a finger in her, pumping it with the same rhythm he was playing on her clit. He felt her tighten around his fingers as he slipped another in keeping up the pace.

"Da-Daryl," she choked out.

That was the last word she managed before she fell over the edge, he felt the warm flood around his hand as she cried out, spasming in pleasure. When she went still and her breathing decreased to just a pant he pulled away, bracing himself over her. She pulled his head to hers, resting his forehead against hers, no words right now were good enough for how she was feeling so instead she pulled her mouth to his, letting herself be completely consumed by her overwhelming feelings for this man.


	18. Reunion

The lump in his throat swelled as the door opened revealing Carol and Maggie looking a bit worse for wear.

He immediately lowered his gun, the others could scan around, he just needed to touch her, almost like if he didn't then she wasn't real, like none of this was real. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, he refrained though, he had to make sure she was okay first. He ran over to her, pulling her off to the side, telling her that he picked up her trail, knowing it was intentional. His hand stayed there like an anchor for her, something she desperately needed. He kept making contact with her, sensing she wasn't okay, he wasn't one to initiate touches but he could see this is what she needed. She was there, but she wasn't there.

"You start a fire?" he asked, he had to pull her out of whatever state of shock she as in.

"Yeah," she whispered nodding, looking anywhere but him.

His stomach tightened as he pushed to get something out of her, pull her back with them.

"Hey, you good?" he asked, his finger gently lifting her chin to look him in the eye.

That's what she needed, he could see it, in the that very moment all the walls around her began to crumble.

She caught her breath before answering, "no."

"Come here," he murmured softly, his following actions instinctive.

He did what she would of done for him and pulled her in, attempting to relieve the emotional weight she had with her, they needed to get out of here alive first before he could question it further. He felt her body stiff around him, showing she wasn't ready to feel it yet and brought his hand up to her head, trying desperately to let her know that it was okay, he was here now and it would be okay. He was damned if she was going to keep her distance from him because it was safe. Because it meant she could pretend to be someone she's not, she needed to let herself feel it, he knew he could get through to her, he just needed her to focus on him, and only him.


	19. Teddy Bear

On the drive back Carol crashed, physically, emotionally, she was exhausted. Daryl sat in the back with her, intently watching her with worry written all over his face.

Rick occasionally glanced in the mirror back at them, Michonne doing the same.

"She's okay Daryl," Rick said snapping him out of his stare, "she'll be okay."

"You sayin' that don't make it true, she's burning herself out, she needs rest, no more runs, she ain't to leave those walls unless she has to for the next few weeks."

Rick nodded understanding Daryl's concern for her, he looked just as emotionally worn as her at this point.

Carol's head slouched against the window, her tshirt riding up a little as she repositioned herself. Daryl growled as he caught a glimpse of the fresh bruises scattered across ribs.

"Bastards," he hissed, running his fingers gently across the purple shading now littering her torso.

Carol subconsciously moved towards Daryl, feeling the heat from his hand and body radiate across her. Her arm went tightly around his middle, constricted him so that he daren't move. Her face easily found his shoulder, wriggling until she was comfortable.

"Teddy bear," Michonne scoffed from the front of the car.

"Watcha call me?" Daryl asked quietly, frowning at her.

"You, you're just a big teddy bear to her, always there when she needs you, constant cause of comfort, it was a compliment, wherever you like it or not," she said a small smile on her face as her hand perched on Rick's knee.

Everyone in the car fell silent for a few minutes and Daryl allowed his hand to trail up and down her spine, in time with her soft breathing.

This pleasantness was short lived of course.

"Mmm," Carol stirred her hand fisting at the material of his tshirt.

Daryl tilted his head to look down at her, making sure she wasn't having a nightmare.

"Daryl," she murmured, it almost sound like a- no she was asleep it was just the way she sounded.

Both Rick and Michonne looked into the mirror, their brows raised.

Daryl shrugged, his arm wrapping back around her.

This time she laughed a little, "Daryl, mmm" she moaned.

His ears burned as his fears were being confirmed, it wouldn't of been so bad if it was just them in the car but of course it wasn't.

Michonne snorted a laugh, "did she just-"

Michonne was cut off as Carol murmured again, "Mmm just like that," her face turned so that it was now buried into his neck. This was it, this was how he would meet his demise. This woman having sexual dreams about him would be the death of him.

Rick let out a bark of a laugh, as he watched Daryl's face become a beaming shade of red.

"S'not funny," he grumbled trying to calm himself down.

"Maybe I was wrong," Michonne said turning back to look between the two.

"Wrong about what?" Daryl grunted.

"Maybe she doesn't see you as a teddy bear…more than a rampant rabbit."

There you go and that was the death of him.


End file.
